Against The World
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: They shared much more than a past, one that she ran away from and when the world ended their futures came entwined. She must save herself and her son while battling in a never ending battle. But, will Daryl change that especially with the future that is laid before them? (not a mary sue) Daryl/OC
1. First Meeting

**{Alright guys so this is my first shot at a Walking Dead fanfic. I do post an author's note normally at the beginning of each chapter. I also base how quick I update based on how many reviews (good and bad) favorites and follows I get. I do post a schedule of my updates in my bio but that can be subject to change based on each stories popularity but this by no means that I will stop writing a story because it is lacking in those things. I do not own the Walking Dead only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

In this world you must keep your eyes wide open, your heart thumping, stomach empty and your body ready for anything. This is the apocalypse. This is my world now but, it wasn't just my world. No it was my eight year old son, Christian's to. It had been days since I had actually ate anything or slept. We ran from a horde and ended up running right into the heart of Atlanta, not exactly my best move. We had managed to find enough food for Christian and some small hide outs throughout the town. We had been stuck here for two days, barely moving each day. I was armed with a gun, bow and arrows but, this was not something that I wanted to use. One of them would lead to many and I had to think of Christians safety. I had yet to find survivors and in a sense I was hoping not to. This change in the world had turned people worse than they were before, if that was even possible. Christian kept his hand attached to my worn out and ripped dark purple shirt as I drug him through the city. I kept my bow and arrow ready for anything in front of me as I rounded each corner. As I rounded another corner I saw a convince store that seemed to be in rather good shape. I looked around us to make sure that no one or nothing was near us before I lead us to the store. I peeked through the windows before I deemed it safe to enter. I waited for the door to close behind us and my eyes scanned the small store. "Christian you know what to do right?" I whispered

I looked behind me at him and he nodded his head before he went and sat behind a shelf while I investigated the store for any undead person. Each aisle I walked down I placed my bow in front of me. There was nobody in the aisle's which left me with one last place to look into. I walked behind the counter to the door that was labeled office. I looked back over my shoulder to make sure that Christian was still doing okay before I placed my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath in before I quickly pushed the door open, raising my bow once more. There was a horribly disgusting smell that started to waft from the room. I placed my hand over my nose trying not to gag on the smoke. On the floor was a body of a man with a picture of a woman in his hand and a gun in the other. It was obvious that this man would have rather died by his own hand then by someone else's or turn into one of them.

I reached cautiously over to grab the picture. She was pretty who ever she was to this man. I placed the picture back in his hand and looked for something around me to cover him with. It wasn't much but, there was a jacket hanging on the door. I grabbed it and placed it over the man's face. "Mama?" Christians voice called for me

He must have been worried by the sound of his voice. I walked out of the room and closed the door. Christian had moved to the counter area. I smiled at him and placed the bow on my back and walked around the counter. "Let's look for some food huh?"

He nodded his head excitedly and started to run around the store while looking for food. I stood at the front and while I kept my eyes on him I searched through the front. After about 10 minutes both me and Christian managed to find some small things. I found myself some smokes and we found some water, some sealed nuts and canned food. We sat down in front of one of the aisle and I opened up one of the bottles of water letting Christian take the first drink. Just as I was about to open up the nuts, I heard some scrapping sounds just outside the store. Christians eyes grew twice in size and I pointed to an empty spot on one of the shelves. "Hide." I ordered him

I pulled a arrow between my fingers and aimed it directly at the door. Anything that was going to come through there was going to meet my arrow first. The door was pushed open quickly and a face I never expected to ever see again stood in front of me. His deep blue eyes that reminded me so much of the little boy that crouched hiding beside me. My bow met his and neither of us looked ready to let up. A sheriff, a black man and an Asian man stood behind him. At first it didn't look like he remembered me that was until he looked me over a couple times. His grip on his bow loosening a little. "Paige?"

Christian sensing that they were not the undead came running in front of me. He swung his arms out in front of me glaring at the group of men. "Don't hurt my mama!"


	2. Attack on Camp

**{Hey guys I am back. Everything is updated and everything is fixed in all stories. My old account will not be used anymore so if you would like to reach me or wait for updates, this is the account you want. I am going to chance up my notes just a bit. All thanks to my readers will show up at the end of the story and not the beginning like normal. Let me know if you do not like this though and I will change it if I must. I do not own anything to do with Walking Dead only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I didn't lower my bow right away, I only knew one of them and in all honesty I didn't want to see him. Daryl lowered his bow and looked between Christian and me. Daryl was nowhere near stupid, he would catch onto this quickly. The man that looked to be a sheriff stepped forward with his hands in front of him. "Were not here to hurt you or your mama I swear. My name is Rick, this is Glenn, T-dog and Daryl." the man named Rick talked to my son.

When I lowered my weapon Daryl took a step towards us. I shook my head quickly and grabbed Christian. "What do you want?" I asked Rick

"We are looking for a member of our group maybe you have seen him?" He asked

"I doubt it, I try to stay away from people."

"Its Merle." Daryl told me

My eyes narrowed, his brother? Are you kidding me. "Do you two know each other?" T-dog asked

"You could say something like." I answered

"Look I don't care who knows who. We need to get going." Glenn said looking around nervously

Rick seemed to be mulling something over in his head but, Daryl's eyes didn't leave Christian. "Listen, we have a group, a good group just out of town. We can take care of you and your son."

I looked over the sheriff once more. Did I really want to chance a group? I had seen what people turned into when the dead took over. I chewed on my lip and looked down to Christian. He was looking up at me confused, "There are kids there, I promise we are not like other people. We can protect you."

I had no idea how long I was going to last out here on our own. We needed the help so despite my better judgment I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Okay more people, let's go before a walker finds us." Glenn told us

I grabbed our bag and bow and held Christians hand as I followed the men. Daryl would look behind him at us every so often but, otherwise stayed up front with Rick. We were walking under a bridge at a rather fast pace when Glenn spoke up in a joking manner, "Admit it you only came back for the hat."

"Don't tell anybody." Rick laughed

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl complained

"Not nearly half." Rick argued

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously how long you think they got?" Daryl argued back

Christians grip tightened around my hand and I listened intently to their conversation. "How long do any of us?"

I ran into the back of Daryl as the group stopped. I peaked over their shoulder to see an empty space in front of a fence. "Oh my god." Glenn spoke first

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl asked

"We left it right there who would take it?" Glenn asked

"Merle." Rick answered

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to the camp." Daryl said looking over his shoulder at me and Christian before turning to the group

I didn't like the sounds of this, Merle could be real nasty when someone did him wrong in his eyes. I had no idea what actually happened but, judging by the groups look it was bad. "Momma?" Christians voice spoke up

"It's okay baby."

I honestly wanted to turn around and leave but I knew I couldn't. I was too far out, it would be dangerous to go on my own. Plus there were women and kids there they needed as much protection as they could get. I bent down to Christians level, "Okay baby I need you to hop on my back. We need to help these people get back to camp so we gotta run."

Christian grabbed my shoulders and climbed on. I reached to the side to grab my bow and backpack but a hand reached out in front of me grabbing them from me. I looked up to see Daryl was the one who was grabbing my stuff. "You got a kid to take care of let me help."

I didn't deny the help, I did need it. As we ran through the city towards the highway we tried multiple vehicles. We gave up as we hit the town line and we really started to run.

~~TWD~~

Night had fallen and I was becoming extremely tired. We were still running but, Rick had assured me that we were only minutes away. Daryl had stayed beside me on my right and T-Dog on my left. They were watching out for anything that would attack us. My heart started to race as I heard someone scream ahead. Something was happening at their camp and everyone ran faster. As the screams got louder, I stopped at a tree and placed Christian down. I could see the fear in his eyes but, I couldn't leave this group to fend for themselves either. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him focus on me. "I am going to put you in this tree. You are going to stay here and not follow me. I will come back for you but, I need you to be safe."

Christian didn't doubt me and allowed me to place him in the tree. I pulled my gun from behind my pants and walked towards the screams. At first as I was walking into the clearing I was expecting to see Merle raining terror but instead I saw a horde of walkers eating what I was supposing was the group they had told me about. I shot a few bullets into the heads of a couple walkers that had come at me. It was a chaotic mess. Everyone was running around, blood was everywhere and it was getting difficult to see the difference between who was living and who was dead. My eyes raced as I moved among the crowd, shooting as I went when I saw a little girl with short blonde hair that was holding a teddy bear as she cried for her mom. My eyes darted around to see if I could find her parents but instead my eyes landed on a walker that was going right for her. I raised my gun and after I lined up my shot I pulled the trigger and a click rang out around me. "Fuck." I swore as I tossed my gun

I pulled a knife out of my boot and ran towards the little girl. The little girl saw the walker and started to scream but she seemed rooted to the spot. I jumped at the walker and shoved the knife into the head and I stepped ahead of the walker pulling the knife out at the same time. The little girls tears just kept falling and I could hear her sobs as I walked quickly to her. I grabbed her shoulders with one hand and her chin with my other hand. "Hey sweetie, where is your mommy?" I asked

"Mom? She is...I don't know!" She wailed

I looked around me and my eyes landed on a RV that was just a few feet from us. "Okay okay it's okay I will find her but, I need to get you to safety. I am going to put you in the camper and you are going to stay put until someone comes to get you okay?"

She nodded her head and sniffled, "What's your name?" I asked her

"Sophia."

"I'm Paige, let's get you there."

I grasped her hand and I pulled her towards the RV. We were almost there when something knocked into my side pushing me down. "Paige!"

Pain exploded in the lower part of my body. I screamed and grabbed my leg and I could see an arrow sticking right out of my leg. I bit my lip and looked up to see the walker coming towards me. I could hear Sophia yelling for me and she walked backwards to towards the RV. I turned onto my knees and tried to get up when the walker fell onto me and more pain seared through my leg again as the arrow snapped under my weight. My head smashed into a rock and my knife fell from my hand. My vision swarmed and I rolled onto my back but, the walker crawled on top of me. I reached forward and pushed the walker away from me. Slim and blood slid from the walker onto my shirt and my strength was slowly diminishing as my consciousness started to slip. "Momma!"

My eyes snapped behind me to see Christian stood beside Sophia. God dammit why couldn't he listen to me just this one time and be safe. "Get out of here now!" I barely managed to scream at them

My arms started to bend and the walker continued to get closer to me. Christians voice kept calling out to me but it seemed to get farther and farther away. "Sorry baby." I muttered

In that moment all I could hope for was that someone would kill me before I turned and that someone would take in Christian. Whether that was Daryl or not.

* * *

 **I would like to say thank you to;**

 **Guest (Sept.3) - Thank you for the review I'm glad you liked the start**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **Tribute Scott**

 **And to thank anyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **carlaangel, mayasquared, BloodBlackAlchemist, Isabell Winchester, wabi-sabi1090, dog88, Reshot redhead1985, Shaybo27, tie228, Gabbi2232**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TO GET QUICKER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME.**


	3. No

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers(Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon(Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker(Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody want me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Walking Dead only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Flashback)_

 _I squealed in enjoyment as I was swung around in the arms of the man I loved, Daryl Dixon. He had been gone on a hunting trip for almost two weeks and despite his brothers warnings still came to see me. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him everywhere I could except his lips, I saved those for last. His lips molded into mine as we stopped spinning and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed one hand in my hair and one hand under my ass to hold me up, squeezing here and there. "God damn I missed you girl." he whispered against my lips_

 _I sighed in happiness and kissed him again. "Well, well ain't that a pretty sight now. How did I know this was where you were gonna be?" a rougher voice interrupted our moment of bliss_

 _I could feel Daryl's body tense against mine and I slid down to my feet. I turned around to see that it was his brother Merle that interrupted our moment and he looked pissed. "Merle." Daryl hissed_

 _"What'd I tell ya about her, you got no business bein' with someone like her. Now get yer ass back to the cabin."_

 _I was getting sick and tired of the way Merle would treat Daryl. He never approved of us because my family was well off when there's...well there's wasn't. He thought I was just pitying Daryl when in all truth and honesty I didn't care who had more money. I would give it all away if I could Merle would leave us alone and let us be happy. This time I wasn't gonna keep my anger to myself. "You listen here you no good s-" I started off while I pointed my finger in his direction walking straight to him_

 _"No," Daryl hand grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear before speaking to his brother, "I'm coming don't get you panties in a knot."_

 _Daryl kissed me gently on my cheek and gave my arm one last squeeze before he walked over to his brother. He didn't stop just kept walking past his brother but his brother didn't move for a moment. He glared at me for a minute before spitting on the ground and following after Daryl. I hated his brother._

 _(End of Flashback)_

My eyes fluttered open and at first it took me a minute to get my barring. Something was different I was staring at a blue top that after a moment I realized that I was staring at a tent top. Something wasn't right, the last thing I could remember was me on the ground fighting off one of the dead. I could faintly hear someone moving around and I attempted to sit up. I groaned in pain as pain shot up from my leg and with my body being so stiff I found it even harder. "Mama?" Christians worried voice spoke up

I pushed through the pain to sit up and someone's hand started to help guide me up. Christians wrapped his small arms around my neck and hung on tightly to me. I looked to my right to see who had helped me get up and saw a woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes staring worriedly. I cleared my throat, "What happened?" I asked the lady

She looked down at her lap at first before she looked back at me, "Uh well, you're in our camp and you came while we were being attacked by walkers. And you had been knocked down by a walker who kept coming at you-"

"And that man saved you!" Christian said happily and rather loudly

I looked at him in shock, "What man?" I asked

"I'll go get him!" Christian said before he quickly ran out of the tent

I laughed and tried to readjust myself to get more comfortable. "You also got a arrow in your leg. We removed it but just be careful to not re open the wound. I'm Lori by the way Rick's wife."

Realization dawned on me and I smiled at her, "The sheriff's wife."

"Yeah," She was playing with a loose string on her shirt, "Where is his dad?"

Daryl face flashed across my mind but, I knew I couldn't tell her who it was but I felt like I could trust her even a little bit. "It's a rather long story but, I had to leave him before Christian was born. He didn't even know I was pregnant...bitch move right?"

"I'm sure you had your reasons, all mothers do."

Before we continue talking the flap to the tent opened and first Christian walked in. "I brought him."

I smiled and waited for whoever to walk through the flap so that I could properly thank him. That was until I watched Daryl walk in and stand their awkwardly. "I should leave you guys alone for a minute. Come out when you can, you should try walking." Lori said before she got up to leave

Daryl shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around the tent before his eyes landed on me. "Your leg...it okay?"

"I'm not sure yet, haven't walked around on it yet. It hurts though." I told him truthfully

Silence fell in the tent and I knew that there was more he wanted to talk to me about but, with Christian here it made it difficult. I grabbed Christians hand in mine and tugged it lightly, "Can you go see if you can find me something to drink?"

He nodded his head before he left. I watched the flap to the tent finally close but refused to look up at him. "What you can't even look up at me anymore?" He asked me a hint of anger in his voice

And who could blame him, he didn't know the full story. My bottom lip trembled but after a moment I did look up into the eyes of the man I still loved. They were full of pain, betrayal and longing. "Daryl I-" I tried to speak

"No Paige, you don't get to talk. You disappear nine years ago and you don't call or write. You left with no goodbye's and I thought we had something, I thought you loved me. Now I find you when the world ends and with a son that is ironically old enough to be my son. Is he my kid Paige?" Daryl rattled off

My heart was breaking and I tried hard to keep it in. "You don't understand, there is more to it then what you think."

He shook his head and his hand rubbed his face, "Is he my son?" He asked again

I bit my lip and debated about telling him the truth. But if he figured it out and I lied it would be worse for me then. "Yes, but you have to believe me I never wanted to keep him from you."

He threw his hands up and went to yell at me when screams of a walker echoed into the tent. Both our eyes widen, "Christian." I whispered

Daryl grabbed my arm to help me up and guided me to where everyone else was. Daryl separated from me and gathered his pickaxe ready to shot. Christian ran to me and hid behind me and I looked around for this walker. I realized then that it wasn't a walker everyone was looking out for. No it was someone in the group that got bit. Everyone circled the man and you could see the panic on everyone's face. " I'm okay. I'm okay." the man tried to defend himself

Daryl got closer than anyone, "Show it to us, show it to us."

The man feeling threatened grabbed a shovel that was behind him, "Easy Jim." Another man with short curly black hair tried to coax the man to drop the shovel

"Grab him." Daryl offered

T-Dog that was behind Jim tried to get close enough to him to grab him without being injured. "Jim put it down, put it down." The curly haired man said again.

T-Dog finally grabbed him under the arm pits and put him in restraint. Jim dropped the shovel and stumbled in T-Dogs grip. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim spoke quickly

Daryl ran forward and pulled up Jim's shirt. You could see the bite mark clear as day and I pushed Christian further behind me. Once everyone saw it they let Jim go and walked further away from him. Jim kept mumbling that he was okay and it was obvious that no one knew how to handle this. Daryl stood closer to us now and we all stared at each other warily. Rick and the man with curly hair was the first to step forward and guide Jim to somewhere away from the group. I looked down to Christian, "Can you go play with the other kids while I talk to the grownups about something important."

Christian knew not to second guess me and walked away to the other kids. I limped over to the rest and stood between Daryl and T-dog. It was all quiet while we looked at Jim and Daryl was the first to speak, "I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girls and be done with it."

Dead girl? I looked around to see a blonde woman on the ground by the RV with another girl who was covered in blood. Once I realized that no one had shot the girl in the head I realized we had a girl on the ground who could turn into a walker at any point. "Is that what you'd want if it were you?" the man with curly hair said sarcastically

"Yeah and Id thank you while you did it." Daryl spat back

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right." An older man with a fishing hat spoke quietly

"Jim's not a monster Dale or some rabid dog." Rick said getting angry

"I'm not suggesting-" Dale tried to argue back

"He's sick, a sick man. We start down that road where do we draw the line?" Rick said making a very good point

"The line's pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers or them to be." Daryl stated

"I know that I have only been here less than twenty four hours but, it is pretty obvious that you are a group that cares about its members. I'm not agreeing with anyone but Daryl and Dale have a point, we can't have someone who is going to become a walker around camp. That puts everyone in danger including the kids. But, I see Ricks view where we can't just kill a man that is still alive and apart of this group because we are scared. We are not animals and if we cross that line that makes us no better than them. Why do we have to choose his fate? Why not let him choose his own?" I offered my opinion

Everyone mulled over my words and when I looked to Daryl, his eyes were on the kids and I could see the frustration lining his face. It wasn't just my son or anyone kids life that was in danger with Jim around, it was his son to. "What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C was working on a cure." Rick offered another option

"I heard that too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." the man with curly hair shot the idea down

"What if the C.D.C is still up and running?" Rick fought back

"Man that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any government left any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C at all costs wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot, shelter protection."

Ricks words were in the back of my mind as I watched Daryl bite his lip. He was going to do something and I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. "Okay Rick you want those thing, all right I do to okay? Now if they exist they're at the army base, Fort Benning." the man continued to fight with Rick

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction Shane." Lori informed everyone

"That is right but, it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me, if that place is operational it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane continued to speak

"The military were on the front lines of this thing, they got overrun we've all seen that. The C.D.C is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick said

Daryl looked behind us at Jim and tossed his axe in his hand for a second. I knew what was coming, "Daryl no." I whispered

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem." Daryl said as he stepped quickly towards Jim, his axe raised in the air

Everyone moved quickly, Rick cocked his gun and pointed it towards Daryl's head and Shane stood in front of Daryl blocking him from Jim. I took a step forward staring worriedly at them. "Hey, hey, hey! We don't kill the living." Rick said leaving no room for argument

Daryl lowered his axe and turned to face Rick, "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl told him

"We may disagree on some things, not on this you put it down. Go on." Shane told him

Daryl looked pissed between the two of them before he stabbed the axe into the ground in front of him and walked away. I wanted to follow him but, I knew him well enough to know that he needed to blow off steam. I stood rooted to the spot and Lori stood beside me. My eyes followed Rick as he picked up Jim and brought him into the RV. When they walked past the girls that were still on the ground my curiosity got the best of me. "What's the story there?" I asked Lori

"The girl that's on the ground, her name is Amy and that's her sister Andrea. Last night Amy was bit and Andrea refuses to leave her side or let anyone take care of her. It is beyond me what is going through her head."

I knew what was going on in her head even if no one else realizes it yet. I would do the same thing if it were a loved one of mine. I walked away from Lori towards Andrea and as I got closer to her I slowed down and came to sit beside her. She looked at me warily but deemed me not a threat and looked back at her sister. "You're the new girl they brought back with them right?" Andrea spoke up after a minute

"Yeah." I placed my hands in my lap

"Why are you here? With me? I don't mean to be rude."

I looked down at her sister. "I know we don't know each other. But I want to tell you that I understand what you are doing and why. My father always taught me that family should always take care of each other. Plus I think it is rude not to pay respects."

Andrea nodded her head and started to play with her sisters hair. "If you need anything you let me know but, be careful."

"Of her or the group?" Andrea said skeptically

"Both." I said as I clapped her back a couple times

I had walked away but only made it as far as where the kids were when silence took the camp. I looked back to see that Amy had woken up and though I could not hear Andrea I knew that she was saying goodbye in her own way. I grabbed Christian and turned away from the scene pulling him into me. Though I agreed with it, I didn't want Christian to have to watch it.

~~TWD~~

After a day of deliberation everyone, mostly Rick and Shane, came to the conclusion that we would go to the C.D.C instead of Fort Benning. We all stood in a circle as we were told as a group what would be happening. "All right everybody listen up, those of you with C.B.'s we're gonna be on channel forty. Let's keep the chatter down okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B. can't get a signal anything at all you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane explained

Christian stood in front of me and I placed my hands on his shoulders to hold him in place. I looked over the group until I found Daryl who was across from us, watching me with a mix of emotions on his face. "We're uh we're-we're not going." Morales spoke up for his family

Everyone was quiet as they watched the family for a minute. "We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people." Morales wife added

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane said skeptically

"We'll take the chance, I got to do what's best for my family." Morales stated firmly

"You sure?" Rick asked

"We talked about it, we're sure."

"Alright." Rick said as he bent down to the gun bag

Rick pulled out a 357 magnum and walked over to the family passing it on. Daryl scoffed but I glared at him when he looked back at me, he shook his head but kept his opinions to himself. "Box is half full." Shane told the family passing them bullets

Lori jumped down from the car and gave the family hugs. Christian tugged away from the group and went to hug the kids. Some of the others went to the family as well to say their goodbyes. Daryl walked up to me still pissed, "You can't tell me you agree with this." He whispered harshly

I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips, "Are you telling me that if that was me and Christian you wouldn't give us something to protect ourselves with?"

He cocked his head to the side and scoffed. "That is not the point."

"Yes it is."

I turned away from him and walked away to gather our things to put in a vehicle. "Come on, let's go!" Shane ordered, "Paige, Christian you can ride with me."

I nodded my head and walked past Daryl to the jeep. I threw our stuff in the back and helped Christian into the vehicle. It was quiet in the vehicle at first as we drove down the road towards Atlanta. Christian curled up into my side with my arm over his shoulder and I was watching as the scenery went by. "You know there was a time when a scenery like this would be nice to watch as it passed by. But, now it's like all you can do is sit anxiously as it passes wondering what you will see next." I started a conversation with Shane

I looked over at Shane and he was watching me carefully. "That's one way to see it I guess." he shrugged his shoulders

I looked down at Christian who had fallen asleep and smiled as I brushed some hair from his face. "How old?" Shane asked

I looked up at him and smiled. "Eight, nine in a few months."

"That got to be rather hard, being a single mom now a day's especially."

"Why do you assume I've been a single mom?"

"No wedding band and no man when you got here. Call it instinct?" he smiled at me

I smiled back and rolled my eyes, "You would assume right. It's not as hard as you would think, he is a good boy and listens very well...most times."

"Well you don't have to do it on your own, you have people to help you now."

I watched him carefully for a minute. I felt like there was a hidden meaning behind it. I bit my lip and looked back out at the scenery as I thought over his words.

~~TWD~~

We were almost to the city when the RV broke down and everybody had to get out of the vehicles. I helped Christian out and he ran straight to the kids. I placed my hands onto my sides as I walked up to the group. I got there just as Jacqui came out of the RV. "Y'all Jim, it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." she said out of breath before going back into the RV

"Rick you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead see what I can bring back?" Shane asked

"Yeah I'll come along too and I'll back you up." T-Dog offered

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back," Shane told everyone he walked over to me and shield his eyes from the sun, "Wanna join or you gonna stay with your kid? Could use the extra hand and I've seen your aim."

I could feel eyes on us and I knew who it was but, I nodded my head and walked over to Christian. I knelt down ignoring the slight pain in my leg. "Listen baby, I gotta go help gather some things up ahead. I want you to stay here with the rest of the kids and behave do you understand? You listen to the grownups."

He nodded his head and I grabbed his face placing a kiss on either side of his cheek. I prepared my bow and arrow and followed the group. I searched for Daryl knowing he would watch him while I left. I could tell that something was bothering him or he just plainly didn't like me going off. But, the more people that were there to watch everyone's back the better. "So what are we looking for man?" T-dog asked as we walked up to what seemed to be an old convince store

"Something to jerry rig that bucket of rust." Shane mumbled as he spat at the ground

My eyes searched the area for any signs of movement. When I was on the defense I tended to block out everyone and anything around me. It was the best way of keeping concentrated with minimal to no distraction. I leaned against one side of the front door, Shane stood in front of it and T-dog stood on the other side of the door. I looked at each of them before I grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. Me and T-Dog went in first, weapons raised and started to clear the area. No walkers were inside and we breathed a sigh of relief. We didn't waist anytime searching through the room for anything. As we were looking I found three chocolate bars that happened to be tucked under the shelf. I grabbed three of them and went to look for the boys. I didn't see them immediately so I walked out of the building onto the road. I could hear some movement from the other side of the building. I rose my bow and slipped an arrow lazily in it. I rounded the corner as I pulled my arrow tight against the string ready to fire. Instead though I found myself pinned to the wall as a hand covered my mouth.

My eyes met Shane's. Once he realized that I wasn't going to scream he released his grip on my face but he didn't move away. It was then that I realized that his body was pressed into mine holding me in place and his face was mere inches from mine. He place his hands beside me and he seemed to be waiting for something. He waited a few more minutes before he cleared his throat and pushed away from me. He whipped a finger across his lips and apologized, "Sorry, I thought there was a few walkers and I wanted to make sure before we left. You know so it wasn't a threat to the group."

My eyebrows knitted together but, I choose not to say anything. "Where is T-Dog?"

"I sent him back with the duct tape."

Shane didn't make a move to leave but, I was becoming uncomfortable so I started to leave. "Then let's get back?" I asked unsure

He didn't disagree with me and we headed back. As we got back we realized that the adults were all huddled in a group. They seemed to waiting for us but, by the looks on everyone's face, I didn't want to hear it. "What's up?" I asked

"Jim, he wants to be left here. He says the ride is killing him and he wants to be with his family. It's what he says he wants." Rick explained

I looked down at the ground and kicked at a lonely rock. What did they think was going to happen? I honestly was surprised that the man held out as long as he did. "And he's lucid?" Carol asked

"He seems to be, I would say yes." Rick replied

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just going to suggest that we ask Jim what he wants and I think we have an answer." Dale tried to explain what he couldn't before

Silence fell upon the group as people looked around confused and sad. "You guys think of it this way no one is going to be comfortable leaving him here. But, what if you were in his situation, nothing left to fight for, your pain is so unbearable that you can't even stand to lay down and relax and on top of it we are running a risk of him turning and no one being in there to protect anyone. If this is what he truly wants who are we to say no?" I offered up my opinion

"We just leave him here, we take off? Man I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane said

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori told them both

Rick and Shane looked at each other before Rick looked at the RV. "So this is what we are doing?" Rick asked to confirm

No one said anything but, everyone knew what had to be done. Rick and Shane grabbed Jim from the RV and brought him to a tree that was on a hill. I went to grab Christian so he could pay him respects. Everyone stood around as each person said their goodbyes before it was our turn. Christian walked up and looked at Jim before looking up at me. "Mama says it's wrong to not say goodbye to people when you leave."

"Your mom is right kid. Watch over her, protect her from all those bad people." Jim told Christian

I pushed Christian on and smiled down at the man I barely knew, "He doesn't understands what's happening so thank you. You fought hard, no one can take that from you and thank you...for what you said."

Jim smiled at me and I walked away. The last person to see Jim was Daryl and Christian watched him as all Daryl did was nod his head at Jim. "Come on baby lets go."

Christian grabbed my hand and hung onto it. "Why didn't that man say goodbye?"

"Who? Daryl? Um, some men find their actions speak louder than their words. He just happens to be one of them." I explained

Daryl had always been like that as the years went by it would get worse. I always had the theory that it was because of Merle. Christian seemed to understand this and walked with me back to Shane jeep.

~~TWD~~

We arrived in the city with no further stops. It was almost dark and it was eerie as we got out of the car. There were no walkers around, alive at least. The foul stench of their rotting bodies caused me to choke back a gag. I kept my weapon at my side as I instructed Christian to hang onto my pants. We all walked quickly to the doors of the C.D.C while Shane instructed us along the way. It was a long way to the front doors and it seemed the closer we got to the doors the more bodies appeared. Rick reached for the door to press the speaker button and Shane leaned against it in an attempt to get the door open. When it wouldn't open and no one answered the intercom, panic started to set in. Shane pounded on the door and T-Dog was the first to speak everyone's mind, "There's nobody here."

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick said making a valid point

I felt a hand grab my shoulder pulling me back. I looked up to see Daryl throwing his crossbow up taking aim. "Walkers!" he shouted

I looked past him to see quite a few walking in front of us. I pulled the arrow tight against the string and prepared to fire. Some people and the kids started to panic and the rest including myself started to shot our weapons. Daryl looked back at me and Christian and I could see the fire in his eyes. "You lead us into a graveyard!" Daryl shouted walking towards Rick

"He made a call!" Shane shouted at him

"Well it was the wrong goddamn call!"

"Just shut up. You hear me shut up, shut up!" Shane said shoving him away from us

I stepped forward and grabbed Daryl arm pulling him back. "No." I whispered in his ear

His head turned slightly into my face and I waited a moment before I pulled back completely. "Rick this is a dead end." Shane told Rick

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol called out

"Do you hear me? No blame." Shane tried to pull Rick away from the door

"Mama?" Christians small voice reached my ears

Christian was looking at me with tears and I bit my lip in an attempt to not lose it. "She's right we can't be here this close to the city after dark." Lori told the men

"Where are we going to go huh? We are stranded here, I don't think we are going to make it out of the city on the gas any of us have." I whispered harshly

"Fort Benning Rick, still an option." Shane offered up

"On what? No food, no fuel, that a hundred miles." Lori snapped back

"A hundred twenty five, I checked the map." Glenn spoke up

"Cuz' that's helpful smart ass." I told him

"Forget Fort Benning we need answers tonight, now!" Lori said getting more impatient

"Everyone calm down! We cannot figure out a course of action if everyone is freaking out." I ordered

"We'll think of something." Rick said trying to calm everyone down

Everyone started to say let's go and push people towards the vehicles again. But I was watching the door, the camera above the door it was moving. If no one was in the place that camera would not be moving, it wouldn't be watching our movements. Someone was in there!

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Guest (Oct.19)- Yes Christian is his son. As the next chapters progress you will get the chance to see more into their relationship and what caused her to leave. Thank you for the compliment**

 **GawkyTC- I'm glad you are enjoying this one, I wasn't sure how popular this one was going to be to be honest so I am glad you enjoy it**

 **melsy4473-Thank you! I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **Dorisangel, Miss October 13, fearthereaper15, melsy4473**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **GawkyTC, Isabell WInchester, Jordan Lynn 7, Lady Jensen, Reshot redhead1985, Shaybo27, TheGreatWhite, carlaangel, dog88, fearthereaper15, mayasquared, melsy4473, tie228, wabi-sabi1090**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR FASTER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME.**


	4. Just a Kiss

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker (Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like its going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with the Walking Dead only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.**

 **My stories are generally not this long but, I just couldn't stop.}**

 _(Flashback)_

 _I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table and I stared out my kitchen window at my dad who was mending the horses. My heart was racing and I was getting impatient as the moments passed. Here I was head over heels in love with the most amazing man I had ever met and I was late. This could ruin everything for us. Daryl and I were not ready to have a kid. But as I looked down to the stick in my hand, my heart slowed and the pink line was all I could see. My heart swelled and I rested a hand on my stomach. We may not be ready for this but, I knew we both would love this child and give him or her everything we could. A smile spread across my face as a thought occurred to me. This was our child, I was going to be a mom and Daryl was going to be a father._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Daryl started to drag me backwards with a little more force but, I grabbed his hand tight in my own. "No, no look." I pointed at the camera

Rick seemed to have noticed the same thing as I did and he started to become more panicked or excited I couldn't really tell. "The camera it moved." Rick spoke

"You imagined it." Dale doubted

"No he is right, I saw it!" I pushed forward to stand with Rick

I stared at the camera for a minute and my anger started to rise. How could they sit in there and ignore us! We had children with us, could they really be that heartless! I stormed over to the metal door and started to kick at the door. "You son of a bitch! I know you are in there! How can you be so heartless to people in need! We have women and children! You are leaving us to die!" I shouted

My minor tantrum that I was having was interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me away from the door. I kicked and glared behind me to see Daryl was the one to pull me back. He placed his face into my hair next to my ear. "Not in front of the kid Paige. Come on Pull it together, I won't let you go until you do."

I looked to my son who looked absolutely petrified as he held his hands to his chest. I knew he was right and just like when we were kids, just being in his arms relaxed my body, willing or not. "It moved, it moved." Rick kept repeating as he moved towards the door in my place

"Rick it is dead man, it's an automated device. Its gears okay? They're just winding down, now come on. Man just listen to me, look around this place its dead okay? Its dead you need to let it go Rick." Shane tried to reason with him as he pushed him towards the rest of us

Rick pushed past Shane and smacked the door angry. "Rick there's nobody there!" Lori yelled at him again

Daryl hadn't let me go yet instead he moved his hands to my hips. Christian pulled at my shirt and I looked down at him. He looked up at me with pleading eyes and I reached down and pulled him up into my arms. He clung instantly to me and I felt Daryl's hands tighten on my hips. I looked from my son to Rick to see Shane trying to push him back again but, Rick kept pushing forward. "I know you're in there, I know you can hear me. Please we're desperate. Please help us, we have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left, we have nowhere else to go. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

I turned to look at Daryl, my heart pounding. My eyes searched my surroundings and I could feel Christian tightened against me. Here I was my life probably seconds away from ending and even now I was happy to say that I was here with my son and Daryl. The man that even to this day I loved, I wish I didn't leave and I didn't want to die with him not knowing. I grabbed his hand tight in my own and brought his attention to me and only me. "Daryl, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen."

"Don't you think there would be a better time to be doing this?" He asked motioning around me

"Daryl look around, this may be the only time."

"Don't talk like this is the end, I won't let either of you die here today."

I could see the fire in his eyes but, I wanted him to see the truth in the situation we were in. "Daryl-" I tried to tell him

I was cut off by a bright light and I spun around to see that the door was opening. I cursed at myself as a little bit of hope rose in my heart. "Daryl you cover the back." Shane ordered as everyone started to move forward

Daryl moved away from us and towards the back as we followed everyone forward. I had my bow and and arrow relaxed in my grip but, ready to be shot at any moment. I pushed Christian behind me and like normal he clung to my shirt. "Hello?" Rick called out

The place we walked into was pristine and clean but at the same time held an eerie silence. "Close those doors, watch for walkers." Dale ordered

Rick kept calling out for anyone and after the third time we hear a gun cock and we all turned to see an older man with red hair standing warily on the stairs a shotgun in his hand. I raised my bow at him prepared to shot if necessary and it seemed everyone thought the same "Anybody infected?" The man asked

"One of our group was, he didn't make it." Rick answered honestly

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked us

"A chance." Rick replied

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

Silence fell once more and as the threat seemed to have dissipated between us, everyone started to slowly lower their weapons. Christian peaked his head around me and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him forward a little. "You all submit to a blood test that's the price of admission." The man said after a minute

"We can do that." Rick agreed

"You got stuff to bring in you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed." He told us completely lowering his weapon

A few of us ran out to get what was left of our things and we quickly closed the door. The man swiped a card through a machine in the wall and spoke, "Vi seal the main entrance, kill the power up here."

I watched as the metal door slid shut again and I became nervous for a second. "Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself

"Dr Edwin Jenner." The man replied

We all followed him into an elevator that took us to a lower level. We all squished into the small space and I backed into the corner between Daryl who was behind me and Carol who slid in front of me. The hum of the elevator filled the room and I couldn't help but feel Daryl shift behind me. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked

"There were plenty left lying around I familiarized myself but, you look harmless enough." Jenner turned around to face us

I could tell he was trying to lighten up the mood. Jenner looked down to Carl and Christian and smiled, "Except you two, I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Christian looked alarmed for a minute and looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled down at him and winked so he would understand that it was a joke. He laughed a little and turned to face the doors again. We got off the elevator and Jenner started to lead us down a hallway that lead down to a stairway. "Are we underground?" Carol asked

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked back

"A little." She answered

"Try not to think about it."

I tugged Christian along and I looked beside me to see Andrea looking straight ahead. She had a straight face on, not letting any of her emotions show on her face. But, I knew that she was angry and frustrated. She had yet to properly mourn her sister and I felt bad for her. "What do you think?" I asked her

She looked at me shocked like it was weird for me to have talked to her. She licked her dry lips before looking ahead again. "I honestly don't know. He has helped us when we had no where else to go but, what if it is a trap?"

"But, what if it isn't?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised she looked at me curiously, "Think about it this way, we may have found our safe haven. In here there are no zombies in fact for once we are all quit safe."

"I just wish Amy could have made it here to." She whispered truthfully

"We all do sweetheart but, life is cruel. She will always be with you, fighting with you always."

She didn't say much after that but we both knew that what I said was true. We walked into a rather huge spacious room and we looked around curiously. "Vi turn on the lights in the big room." He ordered this person again

Once the lights turned on Jenner spoke to the group, "Welcome to zone five."

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick voiced everyone's thoughts

"I'm it, it's just me here."

"How can that be?" I asked

"What about the person you were speaking with Vi?" Lori asked over top of me

I stopped walking about midway down the walkway as I watched the doctor carefully. "Vi say hello to our guests, tell them welcome." Jenner commanded

"Hello guests welcome." A computer voice echoed in the room

"I'm all that's left, I'm sorry." Jenner replied bringing our attention back to him

That's when I noticed it, a clock on the wall behind him and it seemed to be a countdown to something. I had the urge to know what it was for but, right now I wanted to relish in the fact that we were safe for the moment. I looked around at everyone and saw their crest fallen faces, they knew this meant that any hope for the cure we came here for was not going to happen. "Come on guys chin up. We are in a metal dome can we not count our lucky stars that we are even here."

No one said otherwise but, I knew by the looks on their faces that they agreed. Jenner started to take everyone's blood and by the time that it was my turn, I turned my face away from him. For as many tattoos I had, I still hated needles. "Your son took it better than you." Jenner commented

I smirked and laughed a little. "He has always been good with needles."

"He is a strong growing boy." Jenner replied

After we were all finished being tested, Jenner realizing that we were extremely famished offered an amazing supper. We all sat around a table drinking wine and eating, laughing as we enjoyed the moment. "You know in Italy children have a little bit of wine with dinner and in France." Dale told me and Lori

"Well and when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then." Lori argued back

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on?" Rick agreed with Dale

We all laughed at the insistence on our children having some wine and I looked over amusingly at Daryl who was sitting beside Christian who was on my left. We all rose our glasses or in Daryl's case his bottle of rum and drank from it. Dale poured a tiny bit in a cup and passed it to Carl who sniffed it suspiciously. "I want some to!" Christian's voice rose among the laughter of the group

I looked down at him shocked but laughed along with the rest of the group. I had a feeling that Carl was going to be a huge influence on how my son grew up in this world. He had already started to do a lot of the same things he did. It wasn't a bad thing but it was amusing to watch. Dale finished pouring some for Christian and passed it along. Both of them took a sip at the same time and while Carl instantly hated it, it was almost like Christian paused before he made a face to and pushed his glass away. Everyone bellowed in laughter again. "Well just stick to soda pop there bud." Shane teased

"Not you Glenn." Daryl voice suddenly spoke up to lecture the man

"What?" Glenn asked with a confused but amused smile on his face

"Keep drinkin' little man I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl teased

Everyone laughed at the joke he was making, clearly amused. Rick clinked his glass after a moment and stood up, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog added on

"He is our savior!" I added onto it again

We all rose our glasses to him and cheers could be heard all around. I looked around the table until my eyes fell on a pickle jar and my eyes lightened immediately. I reached for it and tried to open it but it was sealed tight. I was about to give up and put it to the side when Christian struggled to grab it from me. I let him do it curious to see where he was going with this. "Mama Daryl can open it for you." He said while pushing it at him

A small blush covered my cheeks and I looked around. No one seemed to be paying any mind at the moment and when I looked back at Daryl he was watching Christian closely. He took the jar from him and with ease twisted the lid off. "Just like old times eh?" Daryl teased me

I laughed as I took the jar from him, "Don't start with me Mr. Dixon." I teased right back

Something flashed across his face but, I didn't have a chance to pay much attention to it when Shane's voice rose among the group "So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc? All the ugh other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane said immediately dampening the mood

Me and Andrea shared a look before I lashed out at him "Really Shane? Now? This couldn't wait?" I stared at him pissed off that he was ruining the mood.

I apparently wasn't the only one pissed at the way he did this. "We're celebrating Shane, don't need to do this now." Rick also lectured

Shane sat up straighter and stared me and Rick down. "Whoa, wait a second this is why we're here right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we...we found him. Found one man why?"

I stood up from my seat and leaned across the table at him. "And we found food, drink, shelter and hope? Right? Isn't that something? It seems that you're the only one that apparently cares enough to bring this shit up when we are all enjoying the moment we have?"

Me and Shane seemed to be having a staring contest until Jenner broke the tension as he answered Shane's question. "Well when things got bad a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families and when things got worse…when the military cordon got overrun the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane remarked with a smart tone

My attention was drawn back to him and I growled. "No many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides, that was a bad time."

"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea asked on behalf of everyone

"I just kept working hoping to do some good." Jenner replied

When it didn't seem that Jenner had anything left to say I slowly sat back down, "Way to ruin a party." I snapped

"Dude you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn agreed

Shortly after supper Jenner gave us a short detour explaining that the only power was in the area we were in. But, that wasn't what excited everyone. No, no, no it was the fact that we could have a hot shower. That's right a hot shower so, when Carol took my son along with Carl and Sophia I didn't waste a second.

~~TWD~~

Wine was a god send. I never thought I would ever taste it again. Sure I preferred the harder stuff but right now this was all I needed. I walked down the halls, my bare feet padding along the floor. I turned the corner to see Carol and Lori with all the kids in the rec room. I leaned against the door and watched Christian for a second. He looked happy, happier in fact than I had seen him in a long time. It wasn't just the food and wine I had come to love here it was that everyone seemed to actually relax here and genuinely smile. No more fear, no more paranoia, a girl could get used to this. "Hello Paige." Carol spoke bringing me out of my thoughts

Christian stopped his coloring and turned to face me with a bright smile. "Mom! Look what I drew for you!"

I smiled at him and crouched to meet him as he ran to me. I placed my wine glass on the nearby table and pulled him between my legs. My smile grew as I saw that he drew us as best he could for his age but what made me smile the most was that he drew everyone else around us with a bright yellow sun in the corner. We all had smiles on our faces and there was not a trace of blood or gore anywhere. I was glad that he didn't look at the world like the rest of us did. He still held his innocence and it was in that moment that I decided that I would hang onto that innocence as long as possible. "I love it baby," I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, "but it is time for bed lets go."

I stood up and held my hand out to him. He looked from my hand to me before he looked back at the other kids. I could see his chin shake and I was becoming prepared for the water works. "Why don't you let Christian stay with the kids for the night, like a sleepover." Lori offered after seeing Christians face

At first I was reluctant because of the world we are now. But I realized we were in a safe place now and I might need to let loose of the reigns. I followed Carol to her room so I could kiss Christian good night. I knelt down in front of him and kissed each of his cheeks with a loud smack. "You be good for Carol or I will come and take you back with me understand?"

He nodded rather fast and I laughed before I faced Carol. "Thank you."

I left Christian with Carol and the kids and started to walk towards my room when I remembered my wine that I left behind in the rec room. I walked down the halls once more but just as I was reaching the door Lori stormed out in tears. I tried to stop her but she pushed past me. I stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment before I walked carefully into the room. I saw Shane facing one of the bookshelves and I could feel the anger rolling off of him. I didn't want to disturb him so I reached in to grab my glass so I could leave. All of sudden Shane slammed his hand against the shelf and I jumped in response. My hand tightened against the glass and a dull pain ran through my fingers. I gasped in pain and looked down at my hand. The glass had shattered in my hand and some wine had spilled into the cut that had formed. But my eyes instantly went up to Shane. His eyes were dark and in that moment I knew why Lori and he were in here in the first place. His eyes held anger but lust and I went on instant defense. I started to walk backwards to the door as I cradled my still bleeding hand in my uninjured one. Shane crossed the distance quickly and grabbed my shoulders tight in his hands. "Shane let me go." I warned

"Why do u women do this? Huh! You lour us in and just as you have us you throw us back to the dogs as if we were no more than meat." He spat his grip tightening

I winced and tried to squirm free. "Shane I don't know what you're talking about okay? You're drunk."

He pulled one hand away and pointed a finger right in my face. "Of course not but you do it to me to but for some reason you would rather hang around that bloody hick! You're just as bad as she is!" He continued to shout

My fear was growing and I was getting prepared to scream. But, before I could do that he was shoved away and I tumbled backwards into the wall from the force. "Hey man what do you think you're doing to her?" Daryl shouted at him

It had seemed that both Daryl and Andrea had found us. Daryl looked pretty wasted but Andrea looked at if she had just stepped out of the shower. Andrea came up to me and grabbed my hand. "You're hurt?" She asked

I winced as she pulled my hand towards her and inspected it. "Listen man it's none of your business what two adults do in private hick." Shane said rather aggressively

"Looks to me like she wasn't enjoying what you had to offer man." Daryl growled

I looked past Andrea to see both men had their chests almost together. I had to stop this and quickly. I pushed past her and pushed the boys apart as best I could. "Enough, goodnight Shane. Daryl help me and Andrea back to my room please."

"Paige—"Daryl tried to argue

"No, he didn't do anything. Leave him alone." I ordered as I grabbed his hand and allowed Andrea to direct me towards my room. I was brought to the room I was staying in and as Andrea bandaged my hand Daryl stood in front of the door, anger rolling off him in waves. "I'd stay away from the wine for a while if I was you." Andrea tried to make a joke to lighten the air

I smiled at her but Daryl hardly bugged. As Andrea stood up she looks between us and leaned towards me. "You want me to stay?" Andrea asked quietly

I smiled at her sudden kindness and hugged her. "No I will be fine. You look like you need some sleep anyways."

She seemed shocked at first but she returned the hug anyways. I had felt closer to Andrea then I did any on else. She needed a shoulder to lean on and I wanted to be that for her. She glanced between us suspiciously at first before she bid us a good night and left. Silence filled the room as I turned to face Daryl fully. There was something else besides anger in his eyes and I couldn't place the feeling. Not until he opened his mouth, "Is there something going on between you and Shane?"

It was jealousy, he was jealous. "Did it honestly look like something was going on? I was telling him to get off of me Daryl."

"Did he hurt you? Why did you protect him like that?"

"Oh come on Daryl your drunk and he is drunk someone was bound to get hurt. It is the first night that we have all had that is peaceful I didn't want there to be a fight when everyone for once is happy."

Daryl's eyes squinted at me but he seemed to accept my reasoning. He took a swig from the rum he had picked up along the way. "For the record he woulda been the one beaten." He mumbled

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. "Haven't changed much have you?"

At my words his body stiffened and he looked around the room. "Where's the kid?"

"Christian." I stated

"What?"

"His name is Christian stop calling him kid," I remarked, "and Carol and Lori thought it would be a good idea for the kids to sleep together tonight."

"I know what you named my son." He almost spat at me

I looked to the floor getting ready for the reprimand that was sure to come my way. But, instead his arms wrapped around my shoulders and drew me into his chest. He had one hand buried in my hair and he had his chin place on top. The longer we stayed like that the tighter his hold became. "I never knew that I would ever see you again. I don't care about the fact we had a son or that you lied to me and left me. All I care about is that you are here with me now and not in danger."

I was shocked that this was the route he was taking right now. But as he pulled away just enough to look into my eyes, I was lost. I was that nineteen year old girl whose only worry was the love that was constantly growing for the man in front of me. I was barely breathing as his face inched closer. "We will talk about this later but for right now. This," He said sliding his hands to my hips, "is all I care about."

His lips captured mine in a breathtaking passionate kiss. His lips soft against my own and a small moan escaped my lips. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him closer to me, if that was even possible. His hands that were on my hips slipped to my ass and pulled me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I dug my hands into his hair and I felt him move to the bed and he lowered us slowly and gently onto it. We never broke the kiss and his hands traveled up my stomach to my chest where he squeezed my breasts in his hands. It was then that his body went ridged and our kissing ceased. He pulled away barely and looked intensely at me. "What's wrong?" I asked him

"Don't get me wrong darlin' I want this more than anything. It's been so long and it has always been you in my mind but…I…" He trailed off

I watched him carefully for a second and I understood exactly what he wanted. We both wanted this but, it was lust and it didn't feel like the right time and place to be doing this. There was so much that needed to be talked and worked through first. I shuffled across the bed so that he could lie down beside me. He got the hint and laid down beside me. I shuffled closer so that my body cradled against him and I placed my head on his chest. He started to play with my hair. "Thank you." Was all he said

I kissed his chest gently "I know."

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Guest (Oct.29) yes that was a typo and thank you for noticing it. There will be lots of Daryl life before hand or as much as I can put it because he is such a mystery sometimes I love to read how people including myself interpret him**

 **Guest (Nov.2) I said his eyes were blue not brown so I have no idea where you go that from also side note don't need to be so arrogant**

 **Guest (Nov.4) thank you**

 **As well as thanking everyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **thealitaylor, alii08, Hkokuryuha, ChibiSpyStuff, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, karambulance, XxEerierPiexX**

 **As well as thanking everyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **Gabbi2232, Dorisangel, F-Kenai23, Jordan Lynn 7, Lady Jensen, fearthereaper15, GawkyTC, TheGreatWhite, melsy4473, LoverGirl007, Chici99, .Stories, marjorie27, Hkokuryuha, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, GiraffesEatCookies, XxEerierPiexX**


	5. It's Not Fair

**{Hello beautiful people, I am just gonna say this is a super long chapter and normally my chapters are not this long but I just couldn't stop. I am also going to be letting everyone in on the secret of why she left do you think you could guess? I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with the Walking Dead only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I woke up to arms encircled around my body pulling me tight to theirs. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I was in Daryl's arms. The arms I never thought I would be in again. For as horrible as this life was right now I was happy that it brought me back to him. I opened my eyes and turned onto my back to face him to see that he was watching me the whole time. I smiled and teased, "Didn't anyone tell you that watching someone sleep is creepy."

He smiled back and groaned in response I sat up in attempt to move but, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to him. "I'm not ready yet." He mumbled

I looked back to him, "Christian is going to be looking for me soon, and we need to go."

His face twisted in what looked to be pain before he asked, "What did you tell him?"

My eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What?" I asked breathlessly

"What did you tell him about me?"

He wouldn't look at me as he asked this and I felt my heart break. I did this to him, no matter my reason it would never be good enough for the pain I caused either of them. I placed my hand on his cheek and raised it to face me, "I told him that his father was a kind and loving man. That I left him and not the other way around. I would tell him that if his father was there with us we would be a happy family. But, sometimes life doesn't work the way we hoped. What did you think I was going to tell him? That you were dead? An asshole that left me? It wasn't the truth and I didn't want him to remember you that way."

He placed his forehead against mine, "Will you tell me why you left?"

I licked my lips and then pursed them, I still didn't want to tell him. So instead I pushed my lips against his and rolled on top of him. It was a dirty trick but I didn't know how he was going to take it and I was still stuck in the safe and happy moment everyone was currently in. His lips molded with mine and his hands found my hips. His fingers snuck under my shirt and began to rub in circles. Even as our kiss got heated I could feel the fear of him wanting to know the truth creeping up on me. A tear unwillingly slipped down my cheek and collided with his skin. I didn't want him to ask questions so before he pulled away from me I pushed away and stood up. "I'll see you at breakfast." I called back before I opened the door and I left

I could hear something smash from inside the room but, I brushed my tears away as I walked away. There would come a day when I couldn't run from it but today was not it. I walked into the room where everyone was sitting and either eating or complaining about their hangover. I grabbed an apple that was sitting on the counter in a fruit bowl and sat between my son and Andrea. "How was your sleep baby?" I asked him

He smiled at me, "It was fun, and Carol let us stay up real late playing board games!"

I smiled and raised my eyebrows before looking at Carol who was watching us with amusement. "Sounds like you have had more fun than you would have with me." I teased him

"I am sure you had more fun without him." Andrea whispered in my ear

My mouth dropped open and I blushed furiously as I looked at Andrea. She had a huge smirk on her face but as I looked at her I watched Daryl walk in not looking all too happy. "Where did these come from?" Rick asked holding up a bottle

"Jenner, he thought we could use them." Lori answered him and as she attempted to open the bottle she laughed as Glenn groaned in pain, "Some of us more than others."

T-Dog was leaning across him placing eggs in his plate, "Protein is the best cure for a hangover." He said

Glenn didn't move but groaned again, it was rather amusing to see the Asian man hung-over. "Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." He complained

"Hey." Shane greeted everyone as he walked into the room

"Hey, feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked

I continued to munch on my apple not looking in the direction of Shane. After last night I wanted to be as far away as I possibly could. At Rick's words I thought back to the night before and grimaced. "Worse." was Shane's reply

I looked up at Lori who seemed just as uncomfortable but it was hard to notice if you didn't know what possibly transpired between them. As T-Dog placed his pan back he looked at Shane, "What the hell happened to you? Your neck?" He asked

I finally looked at Shane to see three bright red marks on his neck, they looked like scratches. Shane continued to walk towards us before he sat down beside my son in the only empty seat. "I must have done it in my sleep." Shane lied

"Never seen you do that before." Rick replied with concern

If only you knew what you haven't seen him do was my thought to his words but once more Shane played it off, "Me neither not like me at all." Shane looked up to Lori before trailing his eyes to me

Silence settled in the room for a moment while Jenner walked into the room being greeted by a few people. "Doctor I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-"Dale began to question

"But you will anyway." Jenner interrupted

I looked down at my son who was watching everyone carefully. "Hey, eat up or you won't grow into a strong man."

"Like Shane or Daryl?" he asked

My eyes immediately shot to Shane when he coughed and I bit my tongue as I replied to him, "Yes like them. Now eat." I pushed his plate closer to him

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea spoke up

Jenner turned to face everyone, "Once we are done eating we will go back to the main room. I have something to show you."

Everyone quickly ate at the anticipation of having some answers and before we knew it we were all following Jenner back to the main room. I walked to one of the computer stations and picked Christian up placing him on the empty counter space so he could see. I felt a presence behind me and I saw Daryl a few feet away from us. I knew he was trying to keep his distance from me but also not far enough that someone else could take his place. "Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner said out loud

"Playback of TS-19." Vi repeated as images were loaded onto the screen. As the image was loaded I realized that it was a brain and a female by the look of it. "Few people ever got a chance to see this, very few." Jenner told us

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked

"An extraordinary one, not that it matters in the end. Take us in for a E.I.V." Jenner replied for Lori

"Enhanced internal view." Vi repeated

The image moved to the side so you could see the brain from the side instead of from the top. What we were being shown was amazing the brain was a mixture of bright blue and yellow colors that looked as if they were pulsating and moving. It moved in closure so you could actually see the colors move and flow into each different stem of the brain. "Cool." Christian exclaimed

I laughed and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He smiled at me before he turned to face the screen again. "What are those lights?" Shane asked

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light is you. The thing that makes you unique and human." Jenner answered

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked as he crossed his arms across his chest

"Those are synapses electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages, they determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner continued on

"Death that's what this is a vigil?" Rick asked stepping towards him

My eyes connected with Daryl and he was watching us with what looked like sympathy. "Yes…or rather the playback of the vigil." Jenner answered

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked not far from me

I watched her carefully, I didn't like where this was going. We were here for answers about this virus, this person was going to die and I didn't doubt for a second that we would watch them come back to life. With Andrea just losing her sister, it felt almost wrong for her to watch what would have happened to her sister."Test subject 19, someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi scan forward to the first event." Jenner told us

"Scanning to first event." Vi once more repeated

Scanning forward appeared as a message on the screen. As it progressed I watched with utter curiosity, what was once bright and vibrant colors was now dark and black and purple and it seemed to be spreading rapidly. "What is that?" Glenn asked

"It invades the brain like meningitis," Jenner explained while pointing at the recording. As he continued on I watched in complete dread as the black and purple streams invaded further into the brain eating away all the beautiful light that remained as the person was struggling to live and breathe, "The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down then the major organs, then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be gone."

The once bright life that was present in the subject's brain was now completely dark, she had died. I watched Jenner and saw the sadness on his face. I couldn't pin point why but I had a feeling this was either a traumatic experience or it was someone he loved. As some of us stayed quiet and others talked about it for a second my eyes trailed to Andrea who was looking at the floor. It was obvious that he was feeling upset by this and I didn't blame her. She wasn't too far from me so I reached forward and grabbed her arm, drawing her back into my embrace. Andrea was trying to be strong but, I could tell it was weighing heavily in her mind. Never the less she hugged me back with a little more strength than I was giving her. Andrea would be one of those people to never admit she needed help until it was too late and even if she pushed me away I would not be one of those to just accept it and walk away. My eyes met with Jenner and he was watching Andrea with curiosity. "She lost somebody two days ago, her sister." Lori explained

I could feel a tear slip from her face and onto my shoulder but I didn't move even when Lori's words echoed in the room and she gripped me tighter. Jenner took a step towards us and into Andrea view, "I lost somebody too I know how devastating it is." His words were pointed at her and in that moment her alone

Andrea slowly pulled away from me and gave me a not so reassuring smile before facing Jenner and the screen once more. Jenner walked away from us and called out to Vi once more, "Scan to the second event."

After repeating his words the screen once more fast-forward through time and now we were looking at something completely different. "The resurrection times vary wildly we had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes, the longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient it was two hours one minute seven seconds." Jenner continued

As he finished a red light began to glow in the center of the stem of the brain. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Is it restarting the brain?" I asked

"No just the brain stem basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner answered

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked

"You tell me." Jenner stood beside Rick and motioned up to the screen

"It's nothing like before most of that brain is dark." Rick shook his head

"Mama where are all the lights?" Christian asked

I looked down from the screen to see Christian watching the screen with curiosity. I licked my lips and tried to come up with a reason why but I was coming up blank. "That person is sick and when you're as sick as she was this is what your brain looks like." Daryl said as he stepped in to save me

I stared at him in shock, was he trying to parent? Was the Daryl Dixon showing his big heart to our son? I didn't have time to focus too much on it as the conversation continued but I smiled at him to let him know that I was grateful. "The frontal lobe the neocortex the human part that doesn't come back, the you part," Jenner said not tearing his eyes from Rick and I watched as the person began to struggle, they were the undead, "Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

The tip of something entered the frame and before I could figure out what it was a hole was driven straight through the patient. "God what was that?" Carol asked

"Did you shot her?" I asked shocked

When Jenner didn't answer Andrea spoke up, "Didn't you?"

"Vi power down the main screen." Jenner ordered still not acknowledging our statements

I felt Daryl hands gently at my hips as he stood behind me. I took comfort in it and I knew he did to. "You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea asked crossing her arms

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal-"Jenner began to list off

"Or the wrath of god?" Jackie added for the first time since entering the room

"There is that." Jenner agreed

"Somebody must know something? Somebody somewhere?" Andrea asked not believing what she was hearing

"There are other right? Other facilities?" Carol asked

I shook my head and spoke up, "What do you guys honestly think? We came here for answers and were told that people would have rather ran away or take their life? Do you honestly think it was better anywhere else?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment letting my words hit home before Jenner spoke up again in an answer to Carol question, "There may be some people like me."

"But you don't know how can you not know?" Rick asked anger climbing in every word he said

"Everything went down communications, directives all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner answered calmly

"So it's not just here there's nothing left anywhere, nothing? That's what you're really saying right?" Andrea said sarcastically

When Jenner didn't answer we had our answer. This attack or virus was everywhere and as far as we knew this group right here could be one of the very few left on this planet. Andrea scoffed and Jackie swore under a sigh, I wanted to cry and scream and throw things across the room. It wasn't fair none of this was fair for me for my son or Carl or Sophia for Amy none of us deserved this. Daryl's hands tightened against my hip before he walked away and placed his hands on his face, "Man I'm gonna go get shitfaced again."

"Dr. Jenner I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question but, that clock its counting down what happens at zero?" Dale asked Jenner

I looked to the clock with curiosity, how had we not asked that earlier? "The basement generators…they run out of fuel." Jenner answered with slight hesitation

With that he turned away from us and began to walk away, "And then?" Rick asked like Jenner should add more to that statement

But Jenner didn't answer and continued to leave. "Vi what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked louder

"When the power runs out facility wide decontamination will occur." Vi answered as if it was plain as day

I rattled my brain for what that could mean but as Jenner left everyone ran to either relax in their designated rooms or to check on the generators. I had a bad feeling this was going to be bad. In every movie that I had ever seen that meant either a fire or blowing up, I was hoping for the latter.

~~TWD~~

I had packed our stuff into our backpacks and had begun to get ready to leave. Even if the generators shut off and nothing horrible happened we would have to leave this place would be a walking death trap. Christian was sitting on the bed having a snack when the lights went out in the room. I looked around the room to the ceiling and the no longer lit light. "What's happening?" Christian asked scared

I stood up and grabbed his hand in mine pulling him with me. "I don't know baby let's go meet the others."

I pulled him out of the room ready to go to Daryl's room but when I opened the door everyone was asking Jenner a question as he walked down the hall towards the main room again. I along with everyone else followed him into the room. "Jenner what's happening?" Rick asked in a rush

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half hour mark right on schedule," Jenner pointed at the clock which stated thirty one minutes were left before taking a swing of a bottle of rum that he had taken from Daryl earlier before he passed it back to Daryl, "It was the French."

"What?" Me and Andrea asked confused

"They were the last one to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting the doors and committing suicide in the hallways they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner told us

Even with the little bit of information we were given a bit of hope came with it. "What happened?" Jackie asked

"The same thing that's happening here no power grid ran out of juice. The world runs off fossil fuel I mean how stupid is that?" Jenner told us as he backed up towards the computer

I went to stand beside Daryl who was visibly fuming but had calmed down when I stood as close as I could to him. "Let me tell you-"Shane started up the stairs after him ready to give him a piece of his mind

"To hell with it Shane! I don't even care Lori grab our things everybody get your stuff, were getting out of here now!" Rick told us as he grabbed Shane's arm

Everyone began to disperse quickly and I grabbed Christian hand tight in mine. Before I could turn around an alarm began to blare and everyone looked around alarmed. "What's that?" Carl asked his father

Before Rick could answer his son Vi's voice came through the speaker and another clock appeared on the screen "Thirty minutes to decontamination."

Daryl's hand found mine and he looked around alarmed. I faced the doctor to see that he was hovering over his computer. "Doc what's going on here?" Daryl shouted at him his grip tightening on my fingers

"Everybody ya'll heard Rick now get your stuff and let's go! Go now go!" Shane shouted at us when he turned to face the group to see that we had yet to move.

Everyone began urging everyone to go and Daryl tugged me and Christian along towards the door. We were so close when the doors began to close. Panic rose and we began to run hoping someone would get out at least but, there was no such luck. "Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn voiced as he turned to face Jenner

Jenner continued to ignore us as he sat in front of his computer, "We've hit the thirty minute window I am recording." He spoke to what I supposed was a recording

Daryl released my hand and went running towards Jenner, "You son of a bitch! You locked us in here!"

Christian clung to my hip as Shane and T-dog pulled Daryl from Jenner and tried to stop him for doing anything. "Hey Jenner open that door now." Rick said as calmly as he could

"There's no point everything topside is locked down the emergency exits are sealed." Jenner said as he straightened out his coat

"Well open the damn things." Daryl bit back

"That's not something I control the computers do." Jenner answered

"You said it was stupid that we run on fossil fluid how about letting the computers make the decisions." I shouted at him

"I told you once that front door closed it wouldn't open again you heard me say that. It's better this way." Jenner said pointing at us

"What is?" Rick asked as he looked at the clock then back to Jenner, "What happens in twenty eight minutes."

Jenner didn't answer instead he turned away from us and began to type on his keyboard. Rick became impatient and Shane kicked Jenner chair to face us again, "What happens in twenty eight minutes!" Rick shouted in his face

Jenner stood up out of his chair obviously angry now. "Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out ever," Jenner stopped circling and yelling as he sat down once more and straightened out his coat again, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack for example H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

My eyes widened as my worst fear came alive. "H.I.T.s?" Rick asked confused

"Vi define." Jenner said

"H.I.T.s are high impulse thermobaric fuel air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except for nuclear. The vacuum pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

As Vi explained it I began to breath faster and my eyes connected with Daryl furious ones. He was watching me and Christian with sadness, I knew he wanted to come to us and hold us but didn't know if he could. I didn't care at that moment and I held my free hand out to him and he didn't hesitate to come closer to me. He wrapped me in his arms as I picked up Christian and we stayed in each other arms for a while. "It's okay I'll get us out of here." Daryl whispered into my ear

"It lights the air on fire, no pain an end to sorrow, grief, regret, everything." Jenner spoke up to summarize what Vi said

Everyone was looking around shocked, no words could come close to how dumbfounded everyone felt. I watched as chaos continued to break across the room. Lori and Carol sat with their children in the corner of the desks as they cried. Rick was trying to make Jenner see reason while Shane bounced around from helping Daryl try and break through the glass to circling Jenner. Jackie, Andrea and Dale had sat down or leaned against something accepting what was the inevitable. Jenner had accepted his fate and any hope anyone had was crushed when we found out that Rick who had so much of it had none and from the beginning knew a time would come when everyone's life would end. I cursed myself for bringing my son here for thinking that for once it would be safe. I condemned both of us to this fate when I had left the city with the group. But that wasn't true I found Daryl again against all odds and brought him and my son together. "Mama?" Christian's voice called out to me

I looked down to him and he was looking at me curiously. His tiny fingers to my face and began to whip against my cheeks. It was then that I realized I had been crying and I grabbed his tiny fingers and brought them to my lips as I kissed them. He was watching me worried and I pulled his arms into my embrace and held him for a few minutes. I needed to tell him about Daryl, he needed to know his dad if these were going to be his last moments. My eyes darted to where Daryl still stood beating away at the door. I stood up and grasped Christians hand in mine. "Where are we going?" Christian asked

I smiled down at him and tugged him along until I got closer to Daryl. "Daryl," I called out to him once but he didn't answer just kept pounding away at the door and grunting in frustration and I called out once more just a little louder, "Daryl!"

"What!" He yelled back at me

I felt Christians hand tighten in mine and Daryl turned to face us. His face softened in surprise as he looked at us. "I think it's time, I don't want this to happen and him not know." I told him

He looked unsure at first but came over to us either way. "You sure about this?" He asked quietly

I nodded my head in response and we both knelt in front of him. Christian was looking at us with curiosity and I grabbed his open jacket and tugged him a little closer "Christian I have something I need to tell you okay, this might sound strange but I want you to know the truth-" I started to explain

"Cause you should always tell the truth." Christian interrupted

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah baby and mom hasn't been telling you the truth but I am going to now. Do you remember what I told you about your dad today?"

I felt Daryl stiffen beside me but, I choose to ignore it and focus on Christian, "You said that my dad was a good man and that you left him and he has always looked for us but a bad person would be angry if my dad found us."

My eyes shifted to Daryl who watched me curiously. I still had yet to tell him what really happened but what I told Christian was the truth, there was a bad person and he wouldn't just be angry, that was minimal compared to what he would do. "Yes baby your dad is a good man and I want you to meet him." I said seriously

"Where?" Christian's eyes wandered around before landing on Daryl who looked like he had no idea what to do.

"It's me little man." He told him

"Daryl?" Christian asked confused

Christian looked between us confused and I continued to explain, "Yes I loved and still love your father. I was never supposed to see him again you have to understand that. A-and you, you were never supposed to meet him. I don't want something bad to happen and you not know who he is does that make sense to you?"

Christian bit his lip but before I knew it he pulled away from me and jumped into Daryl's arms and I could hear his sobs. Daryl slowly wrapped his arms around Christian and sat down with him in his lap. While one arm was wrapped around Christian, Daryl's other hand reached out for me and pulled me into him. His lips pressed against my hair in a quick kiss. In this moment it was just us, there was no chaos, no one was going to die and we were just a reunited happy family. That moment quickly ended when gun shots went through the air and we all jumped apart in shock to see Shane and Rick fighting for the control of a shot gun. We stood up and walked to join everyone else to see Rick handing the shot gun to T-Dog. Everyone was still quiet and as my eyes scanned the crowd everyone looked defeated and sad. "I think you're lying." Rick said after a while

"What?" Jenner asked

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out you didn't. You chose the hard path why?" Rick continued

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, it always matters. You stayed when others ran why?"

"Not because I wanted to I made a promise to her, my wife." Jenner explained as he pointed at the screen as he got in Ricks face

So that was his wife, I had a feeling but that made it worse. He never had hope and he never believed in anything. "Test subject nineteen was your wife?" Lori asked to confirm

"She begged me to keep gong as long as I could how could I say no she was dying. It should've been me on that table it wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world hell she ran this place, I just worked here," Daryl growled from beside me and walked back to the door where he continued to hit it with the axe, "In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner she could've done something about this not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice, you do. That's-that's all we want a choice, a chance. Let us keep trying as long as we can." Rick tried to talk him into letting us out

Everyone had something to say to Jenner so far but me and I knew my words would fall on deaf ears but I had to try. I pushed Christian to stand with Dale and I stepped in between Rick and Jenner "Listen Doctor I know what it is like to lose hope and faith in ever surviving this, whatever the world is now. I was just like you, it wasn't until I meet these people that my faith and hope came back. Your wife had hope Jenner, she had hope that you find a cure, she hoped that you would hold out until the very end whether you came up with something or not. Why can you not give us that choice, the same hope and faith that she showed you? I would rather try my hardest to leave here and continue to try my hardest out there with my son and my life then give up here not knowing if I would have made it. If myself or anybody for that matter dies out there then that was our choice our destiny and it wouldn't have been decided for us. Give us that chance." I asked

His eyes bore into mine but I refused to back down. I knew everyone was watching me and Jenner, I didn't even here Daryl hitting the door anymore. "I told you topsides locked down I can't open those." Jenner spoke as he began to punch a code into a machine at the desk and the doors opened.

Daryl ran across the room and grabbed my hand in his, picked up Christian in his arms and ran back towards the door, "Come on!" He shouted

As everyone ran with us I looked back to see how much time we had left and I panicked when I saw we had just over four minutes. My feet stopped as I realized that Jackie and Andrea made no move to leave. Andrea's eyes connected with mine and she walked towards me and took something out her pocket. She grabbed my hand and placed something hard in it after closing my fist in hers. "This is my sisters, I want you to have it, I am not coming, you said we all have a choice and I don't want to go out there. I want to die in peace, let me."

Tears fell from my eyes as she looked at me. I couldn't rob her of that, of course I wanted her to come and give her life a chance but it wasn't my choice it was hers. "Are you sure? I want you to come with me, please Andrea don't leave me." I asked

A tear slipped down her cheeks as she shook her head, "No Paige, this is where I need to be. Take care of your son including Daryl…he needs someone to watch after him."

I bit my lip and shook my head before I pulled her into a crushing hug. Her arms wrapped around me and didn't let go, "I'm sorry." I whispered

She pulled away and kissed my cheek, Daryl had grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. We ran down the halls and met up with everyone in the entrance. I looked down at the thing Andrea put in my hand and noticed it was an extremely gorgeous mermaid necklace. As everyone continued to beat the window attempting to get out, I placed the necklace around my neck. I looked down the hall in a debate if I should go back for her but Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me down with everyone else and tucked me and Christian into his side. A loud bang went off followed by a glass shattering. I looked over Daryl to see a hole in the wall, Daryl didn't hesitate to go running and I followed quickly behind him. I picked up Christian and placed him in the truck but we were running out of time as I closed the door.

Just as I was getting ready to duck I watched Andrea and Daryl climb out of the broken window. I waited to make sure they at least made it to the sandbags before I ducked with everyone else. We had survived and I was going to make the best of it.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **Khyharah- Thank you hope you enjoy this update**

 **Guest (Dec.2) – Thank you!**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **ilikeballoons, ladybug213, Mizu-shan, PaintingTheRosesReddishPink, angelvoice15, kimrobb91, Bruna Santos 30**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **DWgeek2010, ilikeballoons, loveislove09, Mizu-shan, ashandicoot, angelvoice15, kimrobb91, Devil Nightmare, Bruna Santos 30, Takagi Arin, Bubbles90**

 **REMEMBER IF THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME GUYS! THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. The Truth Behind the Lie

{Hey, guys, the computer is still out but hopefully in a couple of weeks that will be fixed, but thanks to a wonderful beta's help I was able to get this one out to you. I feel so sorry for not getting these out quickly enough, but I promise I'm working real hard at doing so. Unfortunately, a phone can only do so much. Anyways thanks for sticking with me and here is your next chapter. I own nothing except my own character and anything you do not recognize the rest belongs to The Walking Dead.}

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

My hands glided across my stomach as I stared at myself in my mirror. I had kept my secret for as long as I could. I wanted Daryl to be the first to know and then tell our families or instead of my family together. But now my stomach was starting to grow a somewhat noticeable bump that was becoming harder and harder to conceal. Today would be the day that I told Daryl. I smiled at myself in the mirror at the idea of us being a family, knowing that I could take him away from his horrible family and we could make our own. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, "Just a second!" I shouted

I quickly grabbed my fluffy blue robe and wrapped around me taking care to hide my stomach. "Come in," I replied

My door opened to reveal my father who peeked his head in first, as usual, he was chewing on a toothpick. "Hey, sweetpea your ma needs you downstairs." He told me while he leaned against my doorway

I had no idea if it was the overloading emotions that came with pregnancy or if it was my guilt that began to chew away at me as I looked over at my father. I began to chew on my lip to hold back my tears as I nodded my head. I was becoming upset, and my father caught on instantly. His forehead creased with confusion and he pushed himself off the door frame and sat on my bed while he grabbed my arm and tucked me under his, in a side hug. "You and Daryl fighting again?" He asked.

Daryl and I didn't fight a lot but what was I supposed to tell him? No sorry, daddy I'm pregnant, and he doesn't even know yet? I had to be gentle when telling my father this or he'd sure as hell would shoot him but, now wasn't the time. I shook my head, "No, it's just finals you know? They're just getting to me."

He shook his head "Don't worry kiddo I got faith in you, don't overthink it and you'll do fine."

I sighed and rubbed my stomach as I tried to settle my nerves. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Damn right I do, but had it been that boy again I'll go and shoot him myself."

I knew he was fooling around with me. My family loved Daryl from the moment they met him. I laughed and pushed him; he stumbled off the bed as if I had shoved him and acted hurt by my action. We both laughed before he went to leave the room, "Hurry up your ma still needs you."

I nodded my head and called out to him once more, "Dad?"

He faced me once more, "Yes sweetpea?" He answered back

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get a moving if you want to leave the house today."

I watched as the door shut, and once I thought I was safe, I took off my robe to get dressed making sure to find some clothes that didn't fit too tight. I pulled on a pair of black yoga bottoms and a blue blouse that barely showed my baby bump. I pulled up my hair into a loose bun with my bangs pulled back in a braid. Before I left the room, I opened my top dresser drawer and grabbed the most recent ultrasound photos, and I placed them in an envelope and into my bra. I looked at myself once over before I turned and left my room.

 **(End flashback)**

The wind blew through my hair as I kept my head halfway out the RV window, watching as Daryl went by on his bike. We had ditched all the vehicles except three and used the gas from the others so that we could try to make it down to Fort Bennett. I had one knee pulled up to my chest and the other tangled in my hair. I tried to ignore my surroundings seeing as I was stuck in the RV with Shane as he was cleaning out guns. Dayle drive while both Andrea and my son watched intensely. I wish I could go back to the days when everything was simple, and the only worry I had was having a newborn baby with the man I loved. I had turned out of Andrea and Shane's conversation about her gun and her father. That was until my son's voice perked up with curiosity, "Can I hold one Shane?"

"I don't know about that bud, that's up to your mom." He answered

"Mom-" he said as I could hear him begin to move towards me

"Don't even ask the answer is no." I interrupted

He came up beside me and pulled on my arm, and I looked at him sharply, "But mom!" he whined

"I said the answer is no," I said firmly

He began to sulk and stormed over to the chair and jumped into it. I rolled my eyes once I faced the front again knowing full well that this was just the start of his tantrum. Before Christian could go too far with his tantrum, Shane spoke up, "Come on Paige we live in a world now where he is going to need to know how to sometime."

"Shane do you really not understand the meaning of no, I don't want my son holding a gun, " I turned to face him so that I could look him in the eye, "there are enough people around here that shouldn't be carrying guns."

His eyes narrowed at me as he understood the meaning behind my words. I still hadn't forgiven him for the episode in the rec room. He went back to cleaning his gun, and this time Andrea tried to speak up for me and unfortunately with a valid point, "I wished I had let Amy have a gun maybe she would still be here if I had."

I opened my mouth to say something but what Glenn said drew my attention back to the road, "It's a graveyard."

And he wasn't wrong everyone slowed down and surveyed the traffic jam, or for lack of better words a graveyard, that was directly in front of us. I watched as Daryl began to turn around to meet us and as he came to Dayle's window his eyes connected with mine, "See a way through?" Dayle asked him

Daryl looked at him before nodding his head in the same direction and began to lead everyone slowly down the traffic. Meanwhile, Glenn spoke up "Uh, maybe we should just go back, there's an interstate bypass—"

"We can't spare the fuel." Dayle and I said as aloud sound went off in front of me and I turned around just in time to see smoke coming out of the hood of the RV. I looked over at Dayle just shrugged his shoulders at me as if he already knew this was going to happen.

"Christian stay within Lori sights at all times understand?" I told him

He nodded his head at me and took off to Carl and Sophia. My eyes meet Lori's so I knew she was okay with it before I began walking towards some of the other cars looking for anything that would be useful as the men gathered the fuel. I had wondered pretty far by the time I have found a van that had collided with a truck. In the back of the vehicle, I could see some hunting gear and thought it to be the best stop. My first instinct was to go to the truck and look for anything of use. I hit the jackpot as I start to pull out a couple of guns and a backpack packed full of ammo and cans of food. In another bag was a flashlight, some batteries, water, deodorant and some clothes. I shoved the backpacks to the ground and slipped the guns into the back of my jeans. I climbedinto the end of the truck finding ample tents and some more canned food.

As I hopped out of the back of the truck and my eyes glided to the van as I felt as if I was drawn to it. I began to walk to it and opened the side door, and my eyes instantly fell onto the seat in the back. I just stared at the bench knowing that this could've easily been me had I not listened to my father the day the world went to shit. I shook my head trying to ignore the mama bear anger that came over me at that moment. I began rooting through the van as calmly as I could or so I thought I was. Jackie's voice kept floating through my head about how she felt that what was happening was an act of God. What kind of God would let this happen? People of all ages died for this. Babies died, children who were still so innocent had no chance at living. Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked once more at the car seat. A frustrated growl escaped my lips, and I began whipping things around the van and throwing stuff out of it. A flair anger that I had never known consumed me, and all I wanted to do was kill every last fuckerwho got in my way. Arms wrapped around my arm pinning me to there chest and pulling me quickly out of the van. I began to kick and shout thinking that in my fit of rage that I had let my guard down. I was immediately turned around pinned against the van, "Paige...Paige!" Daryl shouted at me as he grabbed my face in between his two large hands.

My wild eyes found his calm ones and my arms quickly wrapped around his neck pulling him into me. At first, he seemed hesitant but soon his arms wrapped around my back. He buried his face in my hair, and it felt like my tears were coming faster now. "Daryl I'm so confused. I'm angry at the world for putting everyone I love in danger. I'm scared for my son, and I feel like the worst mother to have put him through this. I wish I had met up with my father. I wish none of this has happened to anybody. I want to go back to my life where everything was normal." I cried

His arms tightened around me, "I understand how you feel...I feel the same, but if you had met up with your dad then I would have never found you again….never met my son."

At the mention of me leaving, guilt took over.

 **(Flashback)**

Today was the day I would tell him. So with my ultrasound photos in my hand, I ran all the way to his family cabin where I knew he would be. Not even Merle could ruin, or so I thought. I made it to the cabin in record time but entirely out of breath by the time I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, "Daryl!" I yelled

But I received no answer from him. Instead, the door was shoved from my hand and slammed shut behind me. I whirled around to come face to face with Merle. I backed up to get away from him as I quickly placed my hand behind my back so he would not see the ultrasoundpicture. "He ain't here girly, he out with the old man." He told me

I flashed him a nervous smile and tried to move past him, "That's okay I'll just come back later." I replied

He walked into my path, and I bumped into him, his eyes glaring down at me, "Whatcha hiding behind your back?" he inquired

"None of your business." I snapped and attempted to push him out of my way

His hands gripped my upper arms tight, and I winced. He ripped my ultrasound picture from my grip. I attempted to get it back, but a backhand met my efforts to my face. He had hit me soo hard that I fell to the ground. He was furious as he looked down at me then at my photo. "You carrying his kid? Does he even know?"

I had glared up at him from the ground "Fuck you, Merle."

He began to pace around the house, anger leaking out with every step. I got fed up and stood up to face the bully. "What do you even care! Huh? He may be your little brother, but you don't treat him with love. He deserves a family not a pair of jackasses who beat him up for the fun of it. You and your father won't be a part of our lives. I'm gonna tell him that it's his baby and we're gonna go far away from you!"

At first, there was nothing from him, and that made me nervous. He had his back to me, and at that moment all I wanted to do was leave, but he was still blocking my exit. It was at that moment that he began to laugh and the smell of something burning reached my nose. As he turned to face me and my eyes widened, he was burning my only photo of my baby! I tried to grab it before it was too late but he dropped the picture on the floor and pushed me against the wall, his eyes burning with hate. He pinned my arms tothe wall and hissed at me, "You listen here girly, that ain't ever gonna happen. You see here your gonna pack your shit and leave. You're not gonna tell him nothing'."

I but the inside of my cheek to stop the tears, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I spat in his face and continues to struggle, "And why would I listen to you?"

He smiled Maliciously at my baby bump, "Because I would hate for you to make a trip to the hospital and you know that mama of yours ain't looking so good."

I got the hint quickly, "You wouldn't!" I thrashed harder

"Whose life you gonna get on it little girl?" he asked

My eyes trailed from his to what was left of my baby picture. My struggles slowly stopped, and he knew I was submitting. He smiled victoriously and released me laughing. "Now pack up your shit and leave town by tonight or you know the consequences." He opened the fridge and reached for a beer.

I held my stomach protectively and opened the door to leave. Tears began to fall down my face as I stepped out of the house. "Oh and girly if I hear you warned him, I can't guarantee his safety. Remember that." He shouted at me as my walk turned into a light jog. I wanted to get away and fast.

 **(End flashback)**

My tear filled eyes met his warm ones, and I knew he was right. But something caught my eye behind him, something that was moving. I leaned a bit to get a closer look, and my mouth dropped, it was a zombie and behind that zombie was more zombies. An h heard was making its way through the traffic and panic began to sink in. We were far from the group and or son was back there with them. Darryl followed my eye line and instantly pulled me down to a crouch with him. He put his crossbow in front of him while I pulled both my knives out and held them in front of me in a defensive stance. "we got to get back to Christian."I whispered

"I agree but Rick is up there with him, he won't let any of those kids get hurt." He whispered back

His hands gripped mine tight in his as he pulled me behind him. We tried to make our way to the group when we heard a grunt of pain. Looking through the window of a car to see T-dog falling into the car behind him and by the looks of things he had cut himself and bad I grabbed Daryl's arm and told him, "We gotta help him come on."

I pulled away from him and started around the vehicle as Daryl groaned behind me but followed anyways. T-dogs eyes followed us panicked, but my eyes met a pair of zombies that were slightly ahead of the group. I walked a little faster towards the zombie closest to me before I pinned my knife into his head as Daryl shot the other one. But we were running out of time, T-dog was bleeding out, and the hoard was getting closer to us. Darryl thought quickly on his feet and grabbed T-dog despite his protests, and placed him on the ground and piled a zombie in to of him. I got the hint and joined him on the field and pulled a dead zombie onto me as well. I shut my eyes praying to God that this would work and tried desperately not to smell or gag from the rotting corpse ontop of me. I could hear the sluggish shuffling of feet across the pavement. Once the last of the feet disappeared into the distance, I hesitantly opened my eyes to see no more zombies. I pushed the zombie off me when I heard the other do so too. "Fuck man this shit hurts.* T-dog stated

I leaned back on the palms of my hand and let out a laugh in agreement. But that's when I heard it, at first it was just Sophia's screams, but then there was my son screaming for his father and me. My heart stopped altogether, and before I knew it, I was up on my feet taking off towards the screams of my baby boy.

* * *

I would like to start off by thanking;

Miss October 13 – thank-you for your review I know it late but hopefully you're still with me

I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and just joined the favorite list and follow list and once I am not in a phone I will thank you all like normal. Again thank you for your patience and please let me know if you like where this is going.


	7. Coming Back Empty Handed

**{Hey guys here is the next update. I do not own anything from the walking dead only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.}**

My feet pounded against the concrete as I ran as fast as I could. "Christian! Baby!" I screamed

I could hear his screams for his mama getting farther and farther no matter how fast I ran. My heart was breaking with every second I couldn't see him. I finally emerged from the cars to wear everyone was standing looking into the forest worried. I searched for my son and didn't see him, instead my eyes connected with the worried ones of Carol and I followed her out to the forest that she was watching anxiously. I had no idea where I was going just that my son was in danger, I tried to jump over the guard rail, but Andrea grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "Let me go! My son!" I tried to plead with her

"Rick already went after them, if you go you will only get lost." Andrea tried to reason with me

Someone shoved past me as I was about to argue back but, when I looked over I watched as Daryl slid down the hill to the trees. "Daryl!" I shouted after him

He looked over at me and as his eyes connected with mine I knew he was going after our baby. "Bring our baby back!" I shouted after him

I knew people were watching us because I hadn't told anyone about our relationship. Beforehand I knew people were becoming curious, but I didn't care right now. I just wanted my son back, my hands gripped the guard rail so tight my knuckles turned white. When they came back without Christian or Sophia my heart dropped. While Carol wailed for her daughter, anger consumed my body. I turned around and smashed my fist into the closest thing to me as I stalked away.

~~TWD~~

 _(Daryl p.o.v.)_

 _I tried to chase Paige down but, she had disappeared before I could catch up. I had chased after our son and Rick tracking them to find them but, all I had found was Rick killing two walkers. Neither my son or Sophia was with him and fear racked through my body. Rick had said that with two walkers following them he had left them at the river and told them to wait or if he didn't come back to walk back the way they came with the sun on their left shoulder. Neither of them were stupid so when we ended up back at the river and we didn't see them we had hoped they made it back to the highway. It became very clear that they hadn't when Carol cried out and Paige stormed away with tears in her eyes. I had failed her, and I had failed our son. My grip tightened on my crossbow as Rick gathered Shane and Glenn as we quickly head back out into the woods to find the kids._

 _We got back to the river where Rick had left them so that I could attempt to track them. I leaned into the little dug out spot and asked Rick, "You sure this is where you left them?"_

 _"I left them right here. I drew the walker's way off in that direction up the creek." Rick told me pointing a little way off_

 _I rolled my shoulders as I mumbled angrily, "Without a paddle, seems where we landed."_

 _"And you know the rest, they were gone by time we got here," Rick tried to reason with me, "I told them to go that way and keep the sun on their left shoulder."_

 _I walked over to where he pointed to see Glenn standing on the trail mucking it up, in turn making it harder to read their tracks. "Hey short round, why don't you step off to one side? Your mucking up the trail." I told him_

 _"Assuming one of them knows their left from their right." Shane spoke up_

 _My eyes snapped to his not liking what he was implying, "Shane they understood me fine." Rick snapped in his defence_

 _"Both those kids were tired and scared man, a close call with two walkers? Got to wonder how much of what you said actually stuck." Shane continued to fight back_

 _Irritation crept up with his words and I couldn't help the anger that leaked out with my next words, "Man why don't you shut up. Longer we stand here arguing is the longer that they are out there scared and alone."_

 _Shane dropped down from the ground and walked over to me, bumping chests with me "Why do you care so much huh?"_

 _I had no idea where his hostility had come from but, it seemed to get worse and worse as the days went by and this time I snapped. I knew he had a problem with me especially since what happened at the CDC but, I wasn't having any of it anymore. I didn't care if any of these idiots knew, they were bound to figure it out one day, "Cuz' he is my son. So, if you want to give up and believe they are not out there anymore then go the fuck back to the highway. I will find my son, I don't need your help."_

 _Shane glared at me but didn't say anything as I leaned over to see a set of tracks leading away. "I got a set of clear tracks here. They did like you said head back to the highway. Let's spread out make our way back."_

 _"They couldn't have gone far," Rick said and looked me dead in the eye, "Hey were gonna find him…both of them."_

 _I appreciated what he was doing but the more we waited around chit chatting the less chance we had of finding them. I grabbed Glenn's hand and pulled myself up out of the river and began to track their trails. The trail was pretty straight forward, both tracks moved in the direction they were told. That was until we came out of a cluster of trees onto a bit of pathway. I stopped as I looked at the ground in confusion, everything was going so good….so what happened? I knelt down and ran my finger over the tiny footprints. "They were doing just fine till' right here. All they had to do was keep going, they veered off that way." I told them pointing off to the right_

 _"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked_

 _"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off?" Shane offered up_

 _"A walker?" Glenn asked_

 _I frowned and shook my head as I looked at the ground again. "I don't see any other footprints, just there's."_

 _"So, what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked Rick looking for guidance_

 _I didn't care what any of them were doing, I just found my son I wasn't going to lose him now. "No better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are going to start panicking, let them know we're on their trail doing everything we can. But, most of all keep everybody calm." Rick instructed_

 _"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars, think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." Shane planned_

 _And with that they were gone, we only had a few hours of daylight left and I wanted to find them before it was to late. I stood up and began to follow their trail once more as Rick kept an eye out for anything that was a threat. It was quiet between us for a while before Rick spoke up, his curiosity getting the better of him, "So your son hey?"_

 _I pursed my lips, "Yeah, what about it?"_

 _"I just didn't realize that was your relationship with Paige…I knew something was there just not that."_

 _I don't why I felt so defensive, but I stopped anyways and stared at him, "What's it to you?"_

 _"Nothing man, just…you two, makes sense. He looks like you."_

 _I turned around and continued to follow their trail. "How did you guys meet?"_

 _I had no idea why I was telling him anything but, it was going to come up eventually. But out of everyone in our group, Rick wasn't a bad guy. I looked around uncomfortably, "We grew up together, same town. She was that girl everyone wanted to be friends with. She was kind and liked to help people but wasn't scared to put you in your place. She was insistent on us being friends even if I didn't want to. One day Paige put herself at risk for me one night, to protect me and one thing led to another. I'm sure you can figure it out from there."_

 _"I'm surprised that it wasn't more obvious sooner." Rick chuckled_

 _"I didn't know about him, she kept him a secret from me," It still bugged me that she hadn't told me her reason and, so I wanted an end to this pointless conversation, "No offense man but, I don't want to talk about this anymore let's focus on finding the kids._

 _~~TWD~~_

 _"Tracks are gone?" Rick asked as he looked at the ground_

 _But he was wrong they were there, "No, they're faint but they ain't gone," I weaved through some trees, "They came through here."_

 _"How can you tell? I don't see anything dirt, grass." Rick asked_

 _I was becoming annoyed with Rick's constant questions. "You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find them and get our ass off that interstate?"_

 _I continued to slowly track them as I follow their faint trail, praying my son was okay. As we walked we heard some rustling in the distance and we both dropped into a defensive stance. We walked forward a little to see a walker stumbling through the trees. I tapped Rick on the shoulder and motioned for him to go around the walker and distract it while I shot it. I watched him take off to the front of the walker as I walked carefully behind it, ready to shoot. Once I saw Rick slide down a hill in front of it and whistle, the walker raised its head and snarled, I aimed and released my arrow when I was confident that it would hit its mark. The walker fell hard to the ground and I walked over removing my arrow from its head. "Christian!" I called for my son when I got no answer I tried again, "Sophia!"_

 _While I was calling for them, Rick got to the ground and put on gloves before looking at the walker's fingernails. "What are you looking for?" I asked him_

 _"Skin under the fingernails," Rick turned over the walker and began picking at the walker's teeth and pulling at something, "It fed recently, there's flesh caught in its teeth."_

 _He managed to get a piece out, but it was still hard to see, "Yeah what kind of flesh?"_

 _Rick looked at me with a grim face, "Only one way to tell for sure." He ripped open the walker's shirt and pull out his knife_

 _I got what he was getting at, if the walker fed recently then it wouldn't have fully digested it yet. My heart raced, would this be the moment I found out my house was a last cause?_

 _"Here I'll do it," I told him while pulling out my knife, his was just some small switch blade whereas mine was an actual hunting blade, mine would do more damage. I stood with the walker between my legs, "How many kills you skin and gut in your life? Anyway, mine is sharper."_

 _I stood above the belly, posed and ready. I took a deep breath and plunged the knife into its belly and began to pull back towards me. I grunted as I pulled back before removing my knife and plunging it back into its belly and repeating the process. Once finished I rolled my shoulders, "Now comes the bad part."_

 _I put on a pair of gloves and began to dig and tear as the walker's insides. The smell was disgusting, and I could tell that Rick was trying hard not to throw up. I didn't blame him, it wasn't pleasant. But as I began to dig through his stomach I could feel that his gut bag was full, "Yeah hoss had a big meal not long ago, I feel it in there." I commented_

 _With a loud suction sound could be heard as I pulled out the bag and dumped it right in front of Rick. "There's his gut bag."_

 _"I'll take it from here." Rick said as he took his knife and began to tear away at the bag_

 _Even I had to put a hand over my mouth, I could not believe we were going this far. Rick began to dig around in it with his knife throwing things on the ground that could not be identified until he pulled out a good one and looked at it closer. "This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." I told Rick_

 _I flicked it on the ground glad that it wasn't either kid we were digging out today. "At least we know." Rick stated_

 _I picked up my crossbow and repeated, "At least we know."_

 _(End of Daryl p.o.v)_

It was almost dark by the time I gave up listening to everyone's sympathy and waiting for Daryl and Rick to come back. I was done, I didn't want to wait anymore. I was pissed, I was scared, and I was sad. My baby was out there with a girl who is probably just as scared and alone. I was his mother I was supposed to protect him from all evil and I failed. I stumbled through the cars not really knowing where I was going just letting my feet carry me. I ended up back at the van I had ended up at earlier and I hugged my body as I starred at the van. Life was so simple before, I had a job and Christian was in school. I spent my Sundays having coffee with my best friend and my nights in bed with a good book and tea. I wanted it back, just like I wanted my son back. Before I knew it, darkness had fallen but I had yet to move from this spot. I was so focused on the van in front of me I hadn't heard anyone walking up behind me but, when he spoke I knew it was only time, "I'm sorry Paige I couldn't find him. But, we got a trail we will go out again at first light." Daryl spoke up

I didn't say anything, just hugged myself tighter as tears slipped down my face. I bit my lip to try and control myself. "Paige?" Daryl tried again

I still said nothing I don't want to see him. I don't want to look him in his eyes and see my baby's eyes reflecting back at me. I felt his hands on me before his words hit me and I broke. I pulled roughly away from him, "Don't touch me Daryl! Don't even come near me. I told you to come back with my baby, but you are standing in front of me with my baby!"

I glared at him with hatred in my eyes. "He is my son to, you don't think I want to be out there right now looking for him? I can't Paige it would only cause more people to get lost and possibly killed." He tried to reason with me, but I could tell that his patience was wearing thin

"Our son is out there, our eight-year-old son is out there and for all we know he is alone."

He tried to reach for me again and I slapped him across the face, "Don't touch me Daryl."

He didn't let what I had done stop him he kept coming towards me, "Everything will be okay I promise." He said calmly

He grabbed me and held me in his arms, I started to punch him in the chest shoving him as hard as I could as my tears came faster. "No nothing is okay, nothing will be alright." I screamed at him

I fought and screamed at him for minutes, but he never moved or released his grip on me. I couldn't fight him anymore and collapsed in his arms onto the ground. He pulled me onto his lap and cradled me in his arms. He placed his chin on my head and his arms tightened around me, "I promise you I will find him, he will be okay, and we will be a family."

Even though I was angry at his admiting to wanting to be a family I smiled, "A family huh?"

He kissed the top of my head, "I always wanted a family with you."

I knew if I hadn't left we would've been a family sooner.

* * *

 **I want to start by thanking;**

 **angelvoice15- I am glad you are liking this so much thank you for the review**

 **elljayde- I think you'll like how it turns out**

 **I would also like to thank everyone for favorite since the last update including the people who have stayed;**

 **Lykae'Sky, jlholland1288, Jay007, leafygreen16, black hearted me, Miss Luny, , Purple Dragon Ranger, DarylDixionFan03, Babygurl945, Thetroublewithexes, AquaRoseWaters, Sharin Cole, Always1997, Bumblebee1013, For Valhalla, marvelheroes**

 **I would also like to thank everyone for following since the last update who have continued to stay;**

 **Miss October 13, RamsFan7, CamilleR, jlholland1288, elljayde, Jay007, NightStalkerblade, cedereain, leafygreen16, Jade Hazel Kurtson, black hearted me, StephJ, Miss Luny, ThreeDarkAngels, , Lisa Bowen, , Derra, AquaRoseWaters, Sharin Cole, zuke13, Always1997, Bublebee1013, IndigoChild624, Harlie 09, MareDattebayo, breaktheseodds**


	8. Self Doubt

**{Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Here is the next chapter as always I do not own anything to do with the Walking Dead only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize}**

I had spent the night in Daryl's arms and as I woke up it was like the weight of my emotions were weighing me down. At some point last night Darryl had picked me up and we laid down on a makeshift bed that was by his bike. Daryl had left in the early morning and since then I laid on my side as I stared at the ground. And if I was being perfectly honest, I didn't even want to open my eyes in the first place. I went from being angry at everyone to letting the guilt well up inside me and the only thought going through my head was how horrible of a mother I was. I was suffering in my own self pity and the tears began to fall. I felt Darryl's hand grasp my shoulder before giving it a shake, "Hey everyone is getting ready to go."

I didn't say anything at first and I heard him sigh, "Paige we have to go, if you can't you can stay behind with gramps over there. But I have to go it's my fault-"

I turned to face him then and glared at him before I interrupted him, "No don't you say it is your fault. I'm the one that left him with the others, I should have taken him with me like I do every other time. I'm the one that kept you two apart and just as you met your son this cruel fucking world pulled him away from you."

Daryl looked over my tear stained face with a hard face before he reached over for my hands and pulled me up to face him before he placed his forehead against mine, looking deep into my eyes. He squeezed my hands tight in his before he spoke with more determination than I thought possible, "Don't talk about yourself like that, we will find him. He is our son he is smart and your right I wish I could have been apart of his life from the beginning, but you had your reasons that I am sure that when you tell me I will understand. You are an amazing mother and you did nothing wrong by leaving him with the kids his age to have fun. None of us would have done or said anything different," Tears began to fall once more and all I wanted was to hold my baby, I wanted my old life back…I wanted my dad. My hands shook in his grip and my body with it. I was breaking down. He released my hands and grabbed my face, his hands grabbed my face in his hands, "Enough with this self doubt that is not you, that is not the Paige that I know. You are strong, and I have seen you push through hard shit before. This cruel fucking world took our son and we need to take him back. He needs you…I need you."

With his words resounding in my heart and soul, I felt a new strong need to do exactly what he said. My son wasn't dead, I wouldn't believe it. I closed the gap between us and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could. He instantly responded, and I pulled my body against his and his hands dropped to my waist where he squeezed tightly. I moaned into his mouth as a serge of emotion ran through me. He groaned in response and it wasn't until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught our attention. Daryl pulled away from our kiss and blocked me with his body. "Are you guys joining us or are you to busy locking lips to care?" Sean's voice reached my ears

"Fuck you man, we will be right there." I looked over Daryl shoulder to see him glaring at us

But as his eyes caught mine he sneered in our direction before he walked away. I cleared my throat and

stood up and dusted off my thighs. I held out my hand to Daryl who took it with a loud clap, "Lets get

our son."

Daryl kissed the side of my head and picked up his crossbow before passing me my bow and arrow before he pulled me behind him to the others. We got there just as Rick slapped a rolled up black fabric and when he opened it a stash of weapons such as hatchets and such were tucked inside. "Everybody takes a weapon." Rick instructed

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need, what about the guns." Andrea argued

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I loved Andrea I do and my heart goes out to her. But, ever since Dale took her gun she had become stuck up, almost like she had something to prove. "It is if we don't want to attract every walker in a hundred-foot radius. Come on Andrea no one else is making a big deal over this." I told her as my eyes met hers

She narrowed her eyes and as she spoke up to say something in response, but Sean cut her off, "Paige is right and besides we've been over that. Daryl, Paige, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"Its not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea bit back

"Says somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See then its game over for all of us. Rick and I are the only people with training on gun use and Paige and Daryl are the only ones that know how to use their weapons and there's are silent anyways. End of discussion." Sean said with finality

I could tell that Andrea was not happy with it, but she didn't say anything. So, Daryl took over and told everyone the plan, "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are they will be by the creek, it's their only landmark."

Daryl walked away from the group and he brushed his arm across my back with a little more force, so I knew it was done by purpose. I shuffled the strap of bag on my shoulder and watched as Rick took over. "Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other."

Rick nodded his head at the group before turning the reins over to Sean who walked up to stand beside me

I shifted uncomfortably beside him, not liking how close I was to him. "Paige can you come here for a second?" Dale called out to me

I turned to see him waving me over from the entrance of the RV and I smiled at him glad for the distraction. I walked to him and my smile grew, "What can I do for you?"

"I just thought you might want the distraction and well to give you this," Dale told me while he handed me a book called Girl, Wash your Face. I screwed up my eyebrows in confusion, "My wife…when she was going through hard times she would consult this book for her answers. And each time she would come and give me a kiss on the cheek before she smiled and went about her day. I know what happened has started to bring you down and I was thinking that maybe it would help you in your hard times."

I smiled at him in thanks but before I could say anything a blur of blonde hair entered my vision and interrupted me, "Andrea I'm begging you don't put me in this position." Dale pleaded with her

An angry sigh came from Andrea before she spoke, "Im not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please."

"Andrea you heard Rick and Shane." I tried to help Dale reason with her

She gave me a glare that told me to stay out of it and I raised my eyebrows. But before I could say anything Dale spoke up trying to defuse that blow out that was about to happen. "I'm doing this for you."

"No Dale you're doing it for you, you need to stop. What do you think gonna happen? Im gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?"

"Andrea!" I said in shock to what she said

She rolled her eyes at me and sneered, "Oh what Paige, you know its true. He couldn't let me make the decision before and he has been controlling my every move since then."

I took a deep breath trying not to lose my shit on someone I had considered a friend, but it was becoming hard to be her friend with how she had been acting since we left Atlanta. Dale raised his hand again to direct the attention to him, "I know you're angry at me that much is clear. But, if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option, I chose to stay."

I looked at the rest of the group who seemed to be watching us with mixed emotions. In truth I was grateful for what Dale had done but, she was right everyone was given an option and she had hers changed because of him. "You chose suicide-"

"So, what's that to you? You barely know me." Andrea interrupted

"I know Amy's death devastated you."

"Keep her out of this, this is not about Amy. This is about us and if I decided that I had nothing left to live for who the hell are you to tell me otherwise. To force my hand like that." Andrea voice cracked at the end

I knew exactly what was going to come out of Dale's mouth because Dale had one of the biggest hearts I knew. "I saved your life." Dale told her confused

"No Dale, I saved yours, you forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?"

I wanted to step in but one look at Daryl told me that I had to keep my mouth shut. "Maybe just a little gratitude."

I closed my eyes at what Dale said, this was going to set Andrea off. "Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks, that was my choice. You took that away from me Dale."

"But—"

Andrea once more interrupted Dale, "But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting everyone else you took my choice away Dale. And you expect gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl, I'm not your wife and I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say." That's all she said as she walked past us not waiting around to deal with Dale anymore

My heart ached for both of them, Andrea was hurting and couldn't see that Dale's heart was in the right place. I went to go after her, but Daryl grabbed my arm and shook his head. I watched as Andrea walked towards the forest. "Give her time to breathe, then talk to her if you have to."

I looked back at Dale who looked so sad in that moment before I sighed and followed the rest of the group to the forest.

~~TWD~~

We had been searching for hours with no luck. At one point we had found a tent but, neither child had been found just a man who decided to off himself. We thought we had a lead when we heard church bells but once we found the church we found that it was just an automatic sound system. Inside the church was three walkers. Me, Daryl and Rick did quick work to get rid of them. While the group was deciding on the next course of action I took the moment to go into the church alone. I sat down and stared at the statue as tears began to gather in my eyes. I cleared my throat before I spoke quietly, "Listen, I don't do this, never believed in fact. But, if that is what it takes to get my son back then I will believe in everything with no doubts. I don't know what I did to deserve this fate but please do what your going to do to me but…Daryl just met his son and Christian deserves to live. He is just a little boy who has yet to live his life. I would give up my life to make this right so please…please give my son and Sophia your guidance to find us again. I do hope everyone is right in saying you hear our prayers, even though I am sure I am not the only person you have to listen to now a days."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes when I heard someone sit beside me. I hadn't even heard anyone walk in. I turned to face the person expecting it to be Daryl but was surprised to see that it was Carl. He didn't say anything, instead he just smiled and reached out to wrap his arms around me and squeezing me as hard as his little body could do. I felt a warmth in my heart and I kissed the top of his head and let a few more tears fall down my cheeks. "We will find them, I promise." He whispered to me

A chocked gasp came from me before I smiled at him. Even with the little bit he had just done he had given me a lot more hope. I wiped my tears once more before I ruffled his hair under my fingers.

"Let's go join the others okay buddy."

Carl smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him and dragging me out to the group. I went and stood with Daryl who noticed my red, swollen face. He placed my hand on my cheek, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to stay strong." I nodded my head

"We won't give up until we have answers."

"Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back okay? Daryl you're in charge. Me and Rick we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane explained the plan as he walked over to the rest of us with Rick tailing behind

"You're splitting us up you sure?" Daryl asked

"Yeah we'll catch up shortly." Shane confirmed their plan

"I want to stay too. I'm their friend to." Carl spoke up from beside his mom

Neither Rick or Shane looked like they wanted to say anything. "Just be careful okay?" Lori said as she walked up to look at her son

"I will." Carl nodded his head quickly as the excitement built in him

"When did you start growing up?" Lori laughed as she held her son

Lori hugged Rick as well and my eyes followed to see Sean watching them with anger in his eyes. As everyone began to separate Rick called back after Lori, "Here take this, you remember how to use it?" Rick asked passing her is colt

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed." Lori argued

Daryl walked up to her and passed her a gun that was tucked into his pants, "Here, got a spare, take it."

"Where did you get that?" I asked Daryl knowing for sure that he didn't have that when we left the highway

Daryl shrugged in response "Dead guy in the tent had it."

I smirked at him, "So subtle."

I laughed and slapped his shoulder as I walked past him. My eyes caught Andrea who looked less than impressed that Lori was given the gun and not her. I tried to smile at her, "Come on Andrea lets go."

She glared in response and walked as far away from the group as possible without it being dangerous to herself. I sighed in frustration and took my spot at the back of the group like before with an arrow notched

Daryl fell into step with me for a minute, "Don't let her get to you, she is just angry with the old man."

"I know its just so…frustrating doesn't even feel the like the right word for what I'm feeling right now."

Daryl placed his hand on my lower back and I reveled in the comfort and old feelings that came rushing back. And just like he used to do when we were kids, he leaned in so close that his lips grazed my ear, "Think happy shit…I miss that beautiful smile from my memories."

He pulled away and didn't look back as he headed to the front of the group to lead everyone.

~~TWD~~

We had been walking back to the highway for about three hours and we had been slowing our pace, so the boys could catch up. I was starting to worry because it had been so long, and they should have caught up by now. My attention was drawn away by Carol's weeping voice, "So this the whole plan?" I turned to see Carol sitting on a fallen tree

"I guess the plan is whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl answered her

I knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded but, to someone like Carol now that wasn't the answer she would be happy with. "Carrying knives and pointy sticks, I see you have a gun." Andrea snipped at Lori with her lips pursed

"Seriously Andrea?" I said exasperated

"Why you want it?" Lori snapped back, it was clear she had had enough. When Andrea did respond right away Lori stepped up to her and offered her the gun, "Here take it. Im sick of the looks you're giving me, all of you." Andrea took it with a scoff and Lori bent down to her pack. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lori looked at Carol and spoke, "Honey I can't imagine what you're going through and I would do anything to stop it. Stop your pain and Paige and Daryl's but you have got to stop blaming Rick. You don't see them doing what you're doing so stop. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia and Christian ran he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after them the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?"

When no one replied to her, she knew she had made her point. I looked to Daryl and we both knew that we would have that was just in our nature but, it was our boy out there. But she had a point Rick didn't hesitate for one moment to go after Sophia and Christian. He didn't hesitate to put himself in harms way to protect them either. "Ya'll look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

Lori took a drink of water and I looked to the group who looked ashamed at how they had been acting. Though I could tell Andrea was reluctant she stepped forward to pass the gun to Lori. "We should keep moving." Andrea told her

Lori stood up after taking the gun and it was clear that we were leaving. We all began to follow behind her. But then we heard it…the gun shot…and then the panic set in.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **DarylDixonFan03- Sorry about the long wait I hope this lives up to your expectation. It will be a few chapters before you find out about Christian or Sophia. Thank you for your review!**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Vines of Blasphemy, reckless13, EspressoPatronum13**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Awfulwaffel, deathXbeforeXdisco, AmbraMaria, Color me cruel, shika93, BillyIW, KylieCullen, EspressoPatronum13**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Words Unspoken

**{Hey guys, here is the next update. I don't own anything to do with Walking Dead only my own characters and anything else you do not recognize}**

We kept on walking after the shot went off, we were all becoming concerned. Was it them? I was trying to stay positive, maybe it was some idiot who shot at a walker somewhere else. I don't know but not knowing what was making me and everyone else nervous. For probably the fiftieth time since then Lori stopped once more in front of me causing the rest of us to stop again. "Are you still worrying about it?" Andrea asked from a little ahead

I watched Lori's eye scan the woods again, the worry growing more prominent on her face. "It was a gunshot." Lori said stating the obvious

I rested my grip on my bow and popped out my hip, "Yes we know that but, we have to keep moving its going to get dark soon. We are running out of time." I told her once more repeating what Daryl kept telling the group

"We all heard it." Daryl spoke up from the front

"Why one? Why just one?" Lori looked at us all with a confused look on her face

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl tried to give the most obvious reason for it hoping that it would appease her

"Please don't patronize me, you know rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane they'd do it quietly."

Well she did have a point there. "Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol began to voice her concerns with Lori, looking to Daryl for answers

Daryl's eyes connected with me and I could see the days events wearing on him and his patience were beginning to thin to. He shook his head and took a few steps towards the group, "There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So, what do we do?" Lori snapped quickly

"Same as we've been, beat the bush for Sophia and Christian, work our way back to the highway." He answered her

I placed my hand on her shoulder hopping that I could give her some reassurance, "Rick and Shane are careful and great at what they do. I am sure the gunshot was not from them and your son is fine."

God knows we didn't need another tragedy after all two kids missing is enough. "I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the R.V." Andrea tried to help me in reassuring Lori

Lori pursed her lips in frustration but, knew how important it was to keep going. So, she placed her hand over mine and gave a light squeeze before following after the now leaving group. I thought we began to move on, but Carol still didn't want to seem to move. I watched as Andrea came over to her and began to speak to both of us, "I am sorry for what you both are going through. I know how you feel." She said and we both knew she meant with Amy

My eyes softened as I looked ahead to Daryl who seemed to falter in his steps but, with his back still to us. "I suppose you do, thank you." Carol said in a broken voice

Andrea looked to me and gave me a gentle smile but before I could say something Carol's voice broke through again, "The thought of her out here by herself, it's the not knowing that's killing me."

"She is alone." Daryl mumbled from up ahead

I knew by the tone of his voice that he was getting tired of everything. He wasn't one with a lot of patience for whining, complaints or dilly dawdling. After all, in his house hold he would get a good beating for even the smallest amount. I was starting to get there myself, I was just as worried for my son, but it wasn't just my son, it was Sophia to. Even if Christian was standing beside I would worry for Sophia as much as my own. Maybe Carol just wasn't like that. "Sorry, Christian to…I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol continued looking a little sheepish at what Daryl said

My mouth dropped at what she said, and I felt an anger in me. As frustrated as I was with Andrea, that was a low blow even for Carol. It seemed to take Carol a moment to realize what she said as Andrea's face dropping into a shocked frown. Once Carol realized what she said she leaned forward and instantly began to apologize, "Oh god. That's the worst thing I ever said."

Andrea shook her head with a less than pleased look on her face, "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what its worth."

Daryl had enough by this point and stormed up to us, "I'll tell you what its worth, not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. Cause we're gonna locate those kids and they're gonna be just fine. Am I the only one Zen around here? Good lord."

I smirked at his comment along with Lori who stayed behind to walk with me as we followed the rest of the group. Who was I to lose hope, Daryl had enough confidence for the both of us. Once the group was a little farther away Lori leaned in to whisper, "Has he always been like that?"

I smiled as I watched the area around us for walkers. "For as long as I have known him."

"How long has that been?" she asked prodding for more answers

I knew this was bound to come up, they were able to pick up that he and I were Christian's parents. But none knew of our story and in honesty I didn't want to share with people I really didn't know. Especially when I had yet to tell Daryl the full truth about what happened that day with his brother. "We grew up in the same town, we both lived just on the outskirts."

"I hope you don't mind my snooping but, Christian is your guys son?"

I paused wondering where she was going, "Yes."

"So, before the world…well I mean were you together?"

My eyebrows dug together, "At one point yes. But I haven't seen him in nine years."

She faltered in her steps, "But isn't-"

"Yes."

She nodded her head and as she grew quiet, I had a feeling that she understood that I no longer wanted to talk about me and Daryl. If there even was or would be an us. My eyes grew solemn at the thought and I crinkled my nose to avoid the tears that threatened to fall. That's when I heard it, Andrea's screams and my adrenaline kicked in to overdrive. I ran at her voice my arrow ready for the attack, ignoring Lori's calls for me to slow down. I began to run around the tree where I saw Andrea had fallen to the ground and was kicking the walker away from her as hard as she could as it kept clawing and snapping at her. I planted my feet and drew my arrow, I just caught the glimpse of someone on a horse as the arrow flew threw my fingers towards the walker. My arrow hit the walker at the same time as the lady on the horse connected her bat with its head. She flew past me as I quickly ran to Andrea pulling her up before I quickly notched another arrow and aimed at the stranger. She stopped in front of us and looked between the two of us "Lori? Lori Grimmes?" the strange lady asked

I narrowed my eyes not wanting to give away any of our own. Who knew why this lady was asking for her, I still kept my bow trained on her as the rest of the group found us. "I'm Lori." Lori stepped forward raising her hand.

"Rick sent me you've got to come now."

"What?" Lori looked at the lady confused

"Whoa no, she ain't going with you. You just showed up here." I argued with her

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot. He's still alive but, you've got to come now." She ignored me and continued to talk to Lori

My eyes darted to Lori in shock. No this could not be happening now, a million questions were running through my head. I faltered in my hold on my bow as the image of that exact little boy holding me tight in his arms. "What happened?" I mumbled to her

When Lori still hadn't moved towards this woman, she tried to push her again, "Rick needs you, just come."

"I'll come." Lori said as her brain seemed to catch up with her and she began to remove her pack

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." Daryl tried to stop her, but Lori pushed right passed him

The woman leaned and made room for Lori as she helped her onto the horse, "Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" She looked between me and Daryl

"Yeah but-" I tried to pry some more information from her

"Backtrack to Fairburn road, two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox the name is Greene. Hyah." She instructed as she began to get ready to take off as Lori had settled behind her

I wanted to step forward to stop her, I really didn't want to let Lori go. This world had screwed up a lot of people now a days and it could have been a trap. But, what if it wasn't? What if Carl really was hurt and he needed his mom, who were any of us to stop her. As we all watched both of them ride away, I relaxed my bow and looked down to Andrea who was still on the ground recovering from what had just happened. I tsked towards the disappearing horse before I lowered my hand to help her to her feet. She seemed to stare at my hand for a minute before registering what I was doing and grabbed my extended hand. I planted my feet hard on the ground using it as leverage to pull her up, "Are you alright?" I asked worry laced in my voice

She still seemed pretty shaken as she looked around us before her eyes landed on the now dead walker. "Yes, I think so." She sounded unsure as she raised her eyes to mine

She still had yet to let go of my hand but, I didn't pull it away I didn't want to pull away if she needed me now. "Were you bit?" I asked

She quickly shook her head no. I felt her grip tighten and a shocked gasp coming from beside me. I looked behind me to see the walker sitting up. Daryl was angry though and took a quick and accurate shot at the walker's head, killing it effectively. "Shut up." Her spit angrily at the walker before coming up to me and Andrea

"Come on let's go." He pushed past us and began to lead again

Everyone seemed shocked at how he was acting but, I wasn't surprised. We just had someone come up and take one of our own with not enough explanation just a destination and worry being left in her wake.

~~TWD~~

It had been about another hour before we reached the highway and Glenn at some point had ended up near the front. When Dale noticed we were short a few people he raised his voice to be heard and asked, "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Carl was shot." Glenn answered

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale instantly began walking towards us worried.

"I don't know Dale I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Glenn said as he began to move over the guard rail

Carol moved over the guard rail as well as Daryl, "You let her?" Dale asked shocked

Daryl turned to face me and grabbed my hands to help me over as he answered him, "Climb down out of my asshole man."

I glared at Daryl and I could tell that something was bothering him more than he was letting on. I hadn't seen him talk to Dale like that before in fact I hadn't really seen it since I came back into his life. Even the look on Dale's face was shocked at how he spoke to him. "Rick sent her she knew Lori's name and Carls." Daryl continued and pushed past us

Dale gave me an exasperated look on his face and I just sighed as I adjusted my pack on my shoulder. "I heard screams was that you?" Dale asked Andrea as he tried to grab her arm to slow her down

But Andrea didn't stop and kept going and I pursed my lips at her retreating figure. Glenn took over and explained before Dale could take off after her. "She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call."

"Andrea are you all right?" Dale called after her

Andrea stopped at the trailer as she was about to open the door and she turned to give Dale one of the most evil glares I had seen come from her. To say she was pissed was the understatement of the year. I placed a hand on Dale's shoulder and began to walk by him. "Just give her space, like Glenn said it was a close call. Honestly if it wasn't for that woman it could have been to late. Now I got someone to check on. Ill meet up with you guys in a little bit." I explained to Dale as I waved my hand keeping my back to them

I followed after Daryl trying to find him. Something was up with him and I needed to find him. I couldn't lose him to. I found him a little bit away from the group beating up on an old van. I walked up cautiously and touched his arm, "Daryl. Hey." I tried using my soothing voice

But he roughly shoved my hand away, "Don't touch me." He snapped

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion "Excuse me?"

He spun around to face me, "Excuse me? How about excuse you!" He said angrily pointing an accusatory finger at me

My grip tightened on my bow in anger as I tried to keep it under control until I understood more. "I don't understand, what did I do?"

He ran his fingers through his hair before they slid down his face. It was obvious he was angry about something. "Of course, you don't understand. Today was a god damn waste with all pissing and moaning. Our son is out there, and you are more worried about the rest of their drama than finding him! And then you go running from the group to protect someone who just wants to die. You put yourself in harms way and for what? Nothing that's what!"

"She is my friend who is going through a hard time and if you were paying any attention to anyone besides yourself you would know that even if she wants to die she doesn't want to die at the hand of them. Get over yourself I would protect anyone in this place, they are the only family we have left in this miserable work. I would risk my life for any of them if it means I could save them." I spat back letting my anger bubble to the surface

He stepped up to me so that his face was inches from mine and I stared defiantly up to him. "Christian is your family did you forget that? What about me or your dad and mom. You left us behind without a second thought and took him away with you so that none of us got to know him. Do you know what that felt like? The tears I had to watch your mom constantly shed and your father who did nothing but worry and search for you. You hurt everyone and now your more worried about the blonde bimbo and not your own son," As he spoke his venomous words I tried to walk backwards away from him but only ended up hitting my back against another vehicle. His words caused tears to come to my eyes, if he thought that I hadn't thought about my actions towards him and my parents he was wrong. The guilt was overbearing at times but, hearing the words come from him it was worse. It stung, and I felt my heart begin to break. He placed two hands roughly on the vehicle beside me, "What's your reason huh? Why wont you tell me, I deserve to know."

I bit my lip and refused to speak, and he slammed his hands again beside my head, "Paige!"

I closed my eyes and refused to open them as I spoke, "I can't okay!" I yelled back

It was quiet but, he still didn't move from me. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Daryl's anger radiating back at me. He waited until I had met his gaze before he spoke deathly calm, "Why Paige. I am asking you for one thing in this life. Help me understand, I want to find our son and have a family in this fucked up world like I should have been entitled to. Would you really take that from me? What could be so bad that you wont just tell me." He pleaded

I shook my head blinking away the tears, "I just can't Daryl. I told you I would tell you when the time is right. I need your head clear to find our son, this isn't about us its about the little boy and girl out there are you forgetting that?" I accused trying to remain calm

I heard him growl in frustration before he completely pulled away from me. "Just leave." He said as he turned his back to me

I tried to step forward again but, his voice cut through the air like ice. "Paige…please just go." I heard his voice crack at the end as he still refused to face me

I placed my hand over my chest and all I wanted to do in that moment was hug him and tell him how sorry I truly was. But, I knew when to push with Daryl and when not to and this was definitely a case where I shouldn't. I walked back to the group roughly brushed my arm over my eyes to get ride of my tears. Dale and Glenn were standing by the trailer when I walked up to them. "Paige?" Dale asked confused

But, I ignored him and instead I grabbed his gun from his hand and went to the back of the RV before I climbed up the ladder to the top. Once I sat myself on the top and looked out around me I finally aloud the panic to set in and the tears to freely fall. He was right…what was I doing with my life.

~~TWD~~

A decision was made that we would stay here overnight in case the kids found their way back. Glenn and T-Dog left to go to the farm because T-Dog was taking a turn for the worse, his injury had become infected and needed to be treated. I didn't leave from the spot I sat watching in the darkness for any signs of death or life. At one-point Dale came up to relive me but, when I wouldn't move or talk to him, he placed a blanket over my shoulders and squeezed them in reassurance. That was it though no one else came up and I was okay with that. I pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I just wanted to be left alone, with what Daryl said. I couldn't blame him, it was the truth after all. I hurt a lot of people with my decision and it wasn't fair to any of them. I would never be able to go to my mom or dad to introduce them to their beautiful grandson. If I didn't find my son, Daryl would never have the opportunity to really know his son. All because I let Merle push me away, I let my fear take over and I left without really thinking about my actions.

Daryl was mad because I wouldn't tell him but, I didn't want to tell him now. If I told him what his brother did there is no knowing what he would do. I let a sigh pass through my lips as I scanned the forest once more. I could hear Carol's crying in the trailer but, other than that there was no motion. After a while I could hear movement in the RV followed by someone walking out of it. I didn't move from my spot even when a light flashed over my face. "Paige," It was Daryl... but, I still didn't move or answer him. "Paige!"

I pursed my lips and turned my head away from him. "Fine. Let's go Andrea." I could hear Daryl as he began to walk away

I squeezed my eyes tight as I tried to ignore the pain in my heart and the tears that once more threatened to fall. "I'm sorry." I whispered

 _(Daryl p.o.v.)_

 _I felt guilt at the fight I had with Paige earlier today but, I didn't regret a word I spoke. I could stay in that RV anymore and listen to Carol cry. I had stared at the roof when Paige would have been sitting wondering if I should go up there. But, my big pride wouldn't let me, if my father or Merle saw me now I would get the biggest beating of my life for being such a pansy. I could sit around anymore when I decided I was going to go walk the tree line and shine a light, maybe I would luck out and find the kids. Andrea wanted to join, and I repressed the temptation to roll my eyes as I didn't want her to come…I wanted Paige. I had tried to get her to come down man, even answer me but, she wouldn't even look at me let alone answer me. So now I was walking carefully with Andrea trying to ignore her, I should have told her to stay, I do better on my own anyways. "You really think were going to find them?" Andrea asked her millionth question of the night_

 _I turned to shine the light at her face and frowned at the look of disappointment on her face. "You got that look on your face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking." I scoffed at her_

 _"Well do you?" she persisted looking over at me_

 _I paused as I thought over my answer, "It ain't the mountains of Tibet, its Georgia. They could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time." I told her as I moved my flashlight around the forest._

 _"She's only twelve and he's only eight" Andrea said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world_

 _"Hell, I was as young as Christian and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak." I didn't like to tell others about my life but, if Paige felt that Andrea was a friend then maybe I could trust her._

 _Plus, she needed to understand that it wasn't time to give up hope. "They found you?" she asked_

 _I shook my head smiling at the memory, "My old man was off on a bender with some waitress, Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. Paige did though, her parents thought I was just off misbehaving again but, Paige didn't believe that. She came looking for me, she never gave up on me. She saved me and brought me back. I was no worse for ware except my ass itched something awful."_

 _I heard Andrea snort in amusement before she laughed. I shot her a cross look as she spoke to me, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that is a terrible story."_

 _She wasn't wrong, my life wasn't a piece of cake. Paige…Paige made it all worth it. I laughed along with her "Only difference is they got people looking for them. I call that an advantage. Honestly I only ever had Paige and her parents."_

 _Andrea cleared her throat before she spoke again, "You and Paige have known each other for a while."_

 _"We grew up in the same town but, I protected her once from being bullied and she never left me alone from then on. She would stick up to my brother hell, she was fearless for the both of us. Eventually I didn't think I could live without her, she was my crutch."_

 _"Who made the first move?"_

 _"Paige. I didn't know what to do honestly never thought I would love anyone…" I paused and bit my lip realizing what I was saying. This wasn't shit I should be telling some woman especially if I hadn't told Paige._

 _"You love her? Then why you fighting like you are now? Look at this fucking world we live in, now ain't the time to do that when every moment could be our last." She scolded me_

 _"Your one to talk all she been trying to do all day has been help you, be a friend to you but, you just keep pushing her away. We get it you lost your last family member, you had your opportunity to leave this shitty world taken by an old man that see's you as family. But there are people in this group who care, if we don't stick together and turn on each other we will lose each other. Don't lecture me about my shit when you ain't got yours in order either." I bit back_

 _I was done talking, I just wanted to find the kids and hopefully things would go back to normal. I paused and raised my bow as we heard a sound from beside me. Normal my ass._

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has favorited recently and continues to do so;**

 **14, Dark Angel 792, FIREPHOENIXXD, shika93, 3**

 **I would also like to start off by thanking everyone who has followed recently and continues to do so;**

 **14, FIREPHOENIXXD, walter-need0luv-2, faervelvi, Bunnycherry95**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
